Cherry Blossoms
by Eowynd
Summary: After de Winter War. Orihime and Byakuya almost die at the end, but both survive. ¿What's happen when our beloved captain have to live with the happy auburn girl? A version of how this two characters could end up together... and making the world go nuts.
1. The Begining

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form so that those who have not seen the fill from the Chapter 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics are thoughts or dialogues between the zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I use an online translator and don't have a beta, so I make the corrections. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

What soft aroma has the small woman holding between his arms, tapeworm spring, warm breezes and morning dew, smell so young and fresh...

It was small, or at least felt small between his arms, small and fragile...

Apparently he had a weakness for small women, "petit" some would say...

His wife Hisana...

His sister Rukia...

And now... Orihime...

The small human, whom he had first seen while his time in the Fourth Division after the betrayal of Aizen and failed execution of her sister, who then not seen again until he revealed the plan of attack Karakura Aizen and had to go to hueco mundo looking for her...

And then... After he had returned to find it again when he woke up in the fourth Squadron, was on a bed in the same room as him, still unconscious and very pale. With difficulty he incorporated in the bed to be seated. Currently Renji and Rukia had entered the room and excited that was already well gave him the good days and told him how was that the human small had saved his life by using his few forces after destroying that dangerous object to save him from his serious injuries.

Byakuya was surprised, since risk thus for a perfect stranger was something inconceivable for 28 Kuchiki clan leader, by a member of the family, as a sister or a beloved, like a husband would have logic, but a perfect stranger like him...

Human beings were really strange...

So attached to life...

But it was good that they were, thanks to that now he could enjoy his small Hime

A few days past, and Unohana taicho, explained at him, since they were the most serious and critical of all those who had returned from battle, she had chosen to put them together and isolated in a same room to avoid any infection or problem that could prevent they recovery. He then ask that had happened exactly with him and the human girl.

-Apparently Rukia-san was very desperate for Kuchiki taicho was very serious injure and there was no healer around to help you, so in desperation asked help to Orihime-chan, who despite being extremely exhausted by the destruction of that object, use the latest of his reiatsu to heal Kuchiki taicho, is why you see her so pale and exhausted

-no sense... why...?

-that Kuchiki taicho, if something that you will have to ask her when she wake up, if she does.

And thus was as initiated a change in routine Kuchiki Byakuya, previously used to skip his mansion to the headquarters of the 6th Squadron, unless there was meeting of captains or something and then returned to his mansion in the afternoon, to resolve all the Affairs of the Kuchiki family until very late at night and so the next day, but now before and after leaving the squadron would ask for the health of the small girl and if had happened some change in their status both in favour or against, but Unohana-taicho or Isane-fukutaicho would say that there was no change, but the human was still battling and it always was a good sign, Kuchiki taicho give thanks and retire until the next day, this continued for six months until the day that managed to enter the fourth squadron to see the status of the girl with his own eyes…

-what are _you so worried my carrier?_

_-what are you talking Senbonsakura__? _

_-I think that __you know well master _

_- I don't like the tone of your __words Sen _-currently the sword of the captain of the 6th Squadron took his Samurai form with their complete armour, including his

_- I know__ you don't like it my carrier but not cease to be less certain. You are concerned about this human _

_-__ not only me Sen, there are many gaps in the betrayal of Aizen that only this small human can respond _

_-__ If that is what has chosen to tell to yourself and the others is okay with me, but remember my master that I am the other half of your soul and see more deeply than others _

_- and what is your point Sen? _

_-that __you cares more for this girl than what you are willing to admit openly master _

_-are you in you rely for saying that Sen? _

_-I think that if you look good may be master account of the change in my appearance - Byakuya then repair __that his zanpakutou wasn't brought the trouser armor, but didn't understand the meaning of that_

_-to which this change appearance Sen? _

_-as you should know master, the Zanpakutous take shape depending on the personality of his master and bearer, my armor has been forged by your desire to not be hurt again due to hurt you've exited from small -_ Byakuya then reminded everyone that had been imported and which had left

Their parents…

His grandfather Ginrei…

His wife Hisana...

The Child that Hisana, fortunately, didn't know which bore in her womb when she died, but that Unohana taicho did told him when performing the autopsy…

Rukia… the sister that his wife had left him, with the promise that had brought care for her and worry as a brother should do…

Did maybe Hisana know that after his death, Byakuya fall into a very large solitude and wanted to compensate with a sister?

Of course, that he had not done very good work, because he lifted a barrier between the two, had not tried it never as a true sister until after the failed execution

So many people had spent his life had been important to him and who had dropped out soon that when Rukia came his family decided to keep distance with her to not suffer again

_-This girl __is breaking our barriers master, and if so follow our armor will disappear and show our true face _

_-Th__at will not happen Sen, I do not think that we have so much proximity _

_-If you think __that master _

At that moment something strange happened, in the room began to feel the emanation of a weak reiatsu faltered at times making both Byakuya and Sen turn their heads to Orihimes's bed

-_then we are master_ - said while returning to his sword-shaped form around the waist of Byakuya. Currently Orihime opened eyes and began coughing. Captain approached to her and doing something totally out of his habitual conduct … He served a glass of water from the velador and accommodating to Orihime gave him a few sips of this glass

-do not try to speak human you have not used your throat in much time... drink slowly… - she just nodded while following Byakuya instructions

-I… very… I...

-I do not repeat myself human - then register the glass in the velador new account, and when did noto as Orihime took his hand and with the tip of his finger drew imaginary lines on the Palm of the hand of the master kanji

-_I am glad that this a except Kuchiki-sama… Kuchiki-san must be very happy why_ - then Byakuya recalled that humans called "Kuchiki-san" Rukia so to distinguish them he called it - sama

_-_ what it was that paso…?

_Inoue Orihime_-– she wrote in the Palm of your hand _Orihime is fine if prefer you Kuchiki-sama_

-Orihime-chan why did you? By Rukia?

-_Kuchiki-san was crying from Kuchiki-sama who was badly injured with almost open two chest_ - then Byakuya recalled that last attack on betrayal by one of the swords and as had been lodged in the middle to save his adoptive sister

_-was desperate, hysterical, uncontrolled, and healers were not remotely close to arrive on time, to help you _

_-_ but still, you risky too for a perfect stranger, why?

_-by you is the older brother of Kuchiki-san _

-that which concerns?

_-is that losing a big brother is big pain and didn't want Kuchiki-san experience that _

-Do and that that…? OH… - then Byakuya understood what was happening - how was your Orihime eldest brother called?

_-Sora Inoue and died in a traffic accident a few months ago there was when I met Kurosaki-kun _

_-_ entiendo… Thank you for everything you did Orihime, in spite of being an extraño…

_-Kuchiki-sama is not a stranger, is the older brother of Kuchiki-san and she respects and loves a lot, always speaks with love and pride you do Cómo…? _

_-_ are all good, some are less injuries than others, but all living and thinking much ti Orihime

_-that relief! _

-You must now stand, I'll be looking for Unohana taicho so you listen

_-thanks Kuchiki-sama_ -Orihime Hill for a few moments while Byakuya came in the fourth _..._ eyes

_-maestro… _

_-A word Sen… _

_- as say maestro… _

Then spent two weeks in care and intensive therapy for rehabilitation of Orihime under the care of Unohana taicho e Isane fukutaicho at the end of which there was a long meeting of captains where interrogated Orihime on all unfinished Aizen she strove to respond in the best possible way plan details. At the end of this single was something more to Yamamoto - soutataicho say

-Unohana Taicho in which health conditions is the girl? May be given high?

-Yes, but even so I would like to continue going to the fourth Squadron by rehabilitation spend too much time into a coma and it would be the best

-do but on conditions not reside more fourth Squadron?

-If - said Unohana taicho, secretly feared what would happen now, since not everyone in the Sereitei were pleased with the outcome of the battle against Aizen winter, and as always, needed to lay the blame someone, and that seemed to have chosen all white was Inoue Orihime, small which had developed almost divine powers and who everyone thought that it had gone with Aizen voluntarily betraying the Sereitei. While he had been isolated in the fourth squadron had not been problem keep these people at Bay, but now…

-then we now see where place this human - continuous Yamamoto

-pe… but señor… yo… am human my home... my friends... - I try to say Inoue Orihime, however Yamamoto said

-It is impossible, we cannot allow a human go loose in the world real with that class so strange powers, you must stay in the Sereitei until it is decided to do and now we see where you locate - Inoue under head with sadness while looked sideways to nearby observing reactions of captains, the majority seemed to him not or little friendly

-If I may, I propose that the girl is twelfth Division - said Kurotsuchi taicho - so we can also study their powers and the objects used to call them - this is what most feared Unohana taicho, that she fell into the hands of this crazy, but that step después… almost made the Sereitei heaven fell to pieces

-absurd! She will stay in the Kuchiki - mansion Inoue and other masters both almost desmayaron heard Byakuya saying that while giving a few steps to locate by Inoue looking front Yamamoto

-do and that that Captain Kuchiki?

-Soutataicho several reasons: first, the Kuchiki Mansion is one of the safest places in all the Sereitei in second in the mansion, Unohana taicho and its subordinates will have full access to treatments considered necessary and appropriate for the patient in third girl this familiar with my sister Rukia and are quite close, and I am sure that Unohana taicho will agree, will be beneficial for his recovery, what I am mistaken Unohana taicho?

-absolutely Kuchiki taicho, the emotional factor is very important in the recovery of a patient and if you can be surrounded by people friendly or family would be ideal - Unohana taicho didn't know who had seized Kuchiki taicho, but thanked all the gods by this miracle.

- but that is nonsense - said Soifon taicho - she is a danger to the stability of the Sereitei, should be in prison or in the second division not in a place like the Kuchiki mansion headquarters

-what I would remember Soifon taicho was what step last encarcelamos someone? -said Byakuya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Yatsutora Chad. Ishida Uryu. This group had already violated the safety of the Sereitei save Rukia towards some months and now were stronger, smarter, more prepared. If enteraban Inoue was still in some cases battered not hesitate in down the Sereitei looking for it and considering the current situation was the worst possible scenario. Instead, if you believed that she was at the mansion recovering from his wounds while Rukia Kuchiki cared for it, probably with help from Abarai Renji, then all happy and safe until that clarification of the situation

-well, all that are in accordance with the proposal of the captain of the 6th Squadron Kuchiki taicho, show of hands - no surprises Unohana taicho I lift your hand from the first, followed by Jūshirō-taicho, Shunsui taicho, Zaraki taicho (who thought that if the girl remained Ichigo would come visit and get a rematch with the substitute shinigami), Hitsugaya taicho and Komamura taicho also supported the idea being more logical and rational, worthy course of Kuchiki taicho

-then approves the request, Unohana taicho please members of his squadron relocate to the patient as soon as possible - said Yamamoto

-Yes, soutataicho - said with a slight bow

-well is finished the meeting, may retire - of Rev all Captains are and Orihime is walking from Kuchiki taicho and Unohana taicho

-Many thanks Kuchiki taicho by its timely intervention - said Unohana taicho

-was the solution more logic to follow Unohana taicho, does nothing to thank me - is turned Orihime and said

-Orihime-chan, if these list we will go to the Mansion immediately

-Yes, Kuchiki-sama. Thank you very much for your hospitality - said with a smile and a reverence while still the captain

- _as were the words he said oh if… maestro…_ "_that cannot grow Sen, I do not think that we have so much closeness"-_ Byakuya said nothing to her zanpakutou

Renji looked around with great curiosity, because they could count on the fingers of one hand (and probably sobrarían you fingers) occurrences that had been inside the Kuchiki mansion. All in all, in spite of being a Lieutenant, was not royalty and could not enter unless expressly by someone clan invitation, therefore had only come to leave papers to its taicho one again and maybe a birthday of Rukia when caught good urge taicho, why I didn't understand A that was summoned to the Kuchiki mansion?

At that moment, I go Byakuya and sat down to both

-Rukia, suppressing - call

-What if Captain/brother? -at once replied

-What be discussed now should be among those present and these four walls, under no circumstances tolerare no infiltration, rumour or language which might have both slippage or any separate what I am being clear? -Both disagreed with the head - well, next is that two people we will join this conversation and I want to keep their emotions and reactions under control, are you covered? -returned to nod. Then the door slip allowing the passage of Unohana taicho and Orihime

-What Orihime? -exclaimed both of noted the gaze of the captain on them by their exclamation. Orihime felt her eyes filled with tears to see two of his most beloved friends to it, as well in health, but above all vivos… Unohana taicho sat on the right side of the room together with Orihime while two other shinigami still looking it surprised

-by any doubt-began Unohana taicho - let me tell you that Orihime is sufficiently good health to abandon the fourth Squadron installations but still not can be given high to the human world, by which the captains meeting it was decided that we had to find a place that she stay and Kuchiki taicho here present, supported by very valid reasons, has decided to offer her mansion to make my patient a time needed, and can continue to receive his rehabilitation treatment.

Renji and Rukia had tremendous doubts about what you were saying Unohana taicho, all in all, what in that world could be the possibility that Kuchiki taicho do something like that for someone who didn't know?

-is why it is indispensable to save the most strict silence - continued Byakuya - as you know there are many people unhappy with the outcome of the battle of winter against Aizen and not a few of these have decided to upload all the blame to Orihime as a scapegoat to his denial. This is same as nobody else captains know that she is awake and good health, and no one else should know it, or that is hosted here. Servants had instructed them to Inoue is a cousin of Jūshirō very friendly taicho Rukia and who has come to visit her for a while. Have I been clear? Suppressing? Rukia?

-Yes, Captain/brother - returned to answer both

-in this case Kuchiki taicho, I'm now going to check out the fourth Squadron - said Unohana - this fine, then morning mandare Hanatarou or Isane begin with Inoue therapies

-course Unohana taicho - answering Kuchiki taicho - if you need something not hesitate ask what servants or Rukia

-Thank you very much, so I will take into consideration Kuchiki taicho, until then Orihime, I hope you find your stay here to your liking

-Thank you for all Unohana taicho - goodbye Orihime - please greet Kotetsu-san and Yamada-san on my part

-What Orihime - hare said while closed the door

-Suppressing

-If taicho?

-I want to go to look for the tailor family and say you that come, bring your fabrics and materials. If question dile Kuchiki - sama wants new yukatas for him, her sister and a friend of the family for the upcoming celebrations of the cherry blossom does this clear?

-If taicho - that this Renji rises before nears Inoue and says:

-be happy that you're well Inoue! We had all very worried! -Zabimaru began to move in its case - also Zabimaru wants to express yourself is pleased that you are well

-Thanks to my I am also glad to see that you are well - this Renji was the fourth

-Rukia

-If, Byakuya niisama?

-leads to Orihime until the guest who is in your room room, helping it to accommodate and then bring it to know the surroundings of the mansion, the servants remain convinced that are friendly and is a cousin of Jūshirō taicho, it is clear?

-Yes, Byakuya niisama - said with a reverence while Orihime is rotated and tells him with a bow

-Kuchiki-sama I have no words to thank you for all the inconvenience has taken my fault and yo… gracias… - Byakuya said nothing, just nodded his head. When both were left the room during materializo again versus Byakuya, but this time had not only lost his armor trouser but that forearms

_-maestro… _

_-What do you want to Sen? _

_-do you realize what happened if allowed to be that girl in the mansion? _

_-How to replace his injuries, will be safe from people like Soifon taicho, and then returned to the human world? _

_-master this is a serious conversation _

_-I am being serious Sen as siempre… _

_-Anyway teacher, this girl us winning this little by little, as well as being the next time I'm going to appear naked in you _

_-Don't be ridiculous during _

_-as you say master, but does not say that it was not warned_ -said returning his sword-shaped, leaving Byakuya more intrigued

Day went faster than Byakuya could have imagined, and soon it was three weeks since Inoue was installed to live with them in the mansion. Rukia was happy with the visit since typically only were these two and servants, also due to the occupations of both were hardly more than for breakfast and dinner, so you have the small Orihime home towards that would have more noise than usual because they loved to talk and was so kind and friendly made friends with all the servants of the mansion with ease, while everything in the Sereitei seemed fascinating. People, practices, activities and out of their sessions with Isane-fukutaicho and Hanatarou left it quite tired not seemed to be nothing out of place.

At least that thought Byakuya while walking down the corridors of the mansion until it without wanting to hear a conversation between the two in the garden

-do not you give Rukia, I believe that they told of envy

-These but… the eighth squad seemed to be saying verdad… - was when I notice that Rukia sollozaba slightly into the arms of Orihime.

_-maestro… please let me _

_-quiet Sen, we don't even know who are _

_- but can not hurt so our sister_ - Byakuya wake up his lip in an outline of smile. During was so about protector himself was Rukia. Actually the zanpakutous were a reflection of his master and bearer

-nonsense! Kuchiki-sama never would have done something like this! The loves you! He noted in his eyes when you ve…

-but… I thought after the war of Randonee Finally I make Lieutenant or at least give me a rango… Jūshirō taicho always says that my skills are extraordinary and I improved mucho… then which is not…

-There are thousands of reasons that could be Rukia, but Kuchiki taicho never would echo that use their influences that does not give you an official position, that is ruin and insult against your person and Kuchiki taicho ever to demonstrated nothing more than concern for you. Has received at least three wounds that almost kill it save you! It is absurd to think what they are saying these idiots of the eighth.

-you're right Orihime, I am a fool, would niisama ever do something as low as this, he is not the case.

-clear that no! If it were, I would not be here at the mansion with you. So I am glad that expensive Rukia, already really that soon Jūshirō taicho could see that there is no better candidate than your for his Lieutenant. In addition to the war there are several squadrons are beheaded so you may ask that you recommend for some other Squadron Kuchiki-sama

-I know, but I would either I stay in the thirteenth Squadron, as my second family

do-now really like all fixes - said with a smile - incidentally as te conté on the chapter hats Bugs Bunny?

-no, still not - said Rukia while still walk through the gardens

_-Master what feels good? What notice triste… _

_-I feel like a trash Sen… _

_-not to say that master you did it to protect the danger _

_- but I did it feel miserable and dismissed all these years… but no longer more_ -said changing direction

_-What master?_

-I command call niisama? -said Rukia entering where he found his brother to Jūshirō tea room

-passes and sit Rukia - said noting a cushion to the left of it. She did

-Captain Jūshirō, is a comfortable viewing by these sides do feel well?

-very well, thank you Rukia - said with a smile - actually I come to give you some news I hope you alegraran

-huh?

-Rukia, Jūshirō taicho came here, to inform you that has issued a request for you from rising to the thirteenth Squadron - Lieutenant ended Byakuya. Rukia opened eyes, took their hands in their mouths and then gave a single cry emotion, finally releasing into the arms of Jūshirō taicho to embrace while said

-I promise you that hard trabajare and me esforzare do a good job as Lt. Jūshirō taicho not regret for having given me this opportunity – then did something that had never done, repeated action with his brother Byakuya, giving her a hug that I leave completely descolocado

-Niisama! I'm so happy! Is the happiest day of my life! Oh wait to tell you to Renji! Will fall behind the very stupid and Orihime-chan! I must tell you also! With permission niisama, Jūshirō taicho - wildly said while he was running room in search of the red-haired

-Orihime! Orihime! I'm going to be Lieutenant! -was it heard shouting as away through the corridors

-Now I can presume that I am unique in having two heirs to the Kuchiki clan as my lieutenants - said Jūshirō Sereitei Captain without losing his smile, until they saw Byakuya - oh let's Byakuya may not be so bad, after all it was your idea tell me I could make my Lieutenant

-isn't that, Jūshirō taicho is just…

-What if?

-Rukia had never embraced me before…

-huh? What ever?

-had never given such confidence and now…

-feel well huh?

-think

Inside he could feel how Senbonsakura smiled at the same time that lost two other parts of the armour


	2. The Party

**Cherry Blossoms**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: the usually and well know by everybody

(*) Spoilers: The Zanpakutou appear in their true form. Those of you who haven't watched the fill in episodes from 230 to 240, or "Zanpakutou arc" might not understand all the details.

Every text in cursive are thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutou and their wielder.

Thanks to my little sister 'Maharet Crows' for helping me with this chapter

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

When Rukia's appointment was official, Byakuya decided to throw a party at the mansion, but since he has no idea how to organize a party for Rukia, he decided to ask Orihime, who was sitting in the garden near the pond of the Koi fish for help

- "It's a nice day to be outside"

- "Kuchiki-sama, good morning" –she said with a little bow- "these are some beautiful fish"

- "Thanks, and pretty hard to breed too"

- "I can imagine" –they fell into a little silence, until Byakuya said

- "I'm sure that Rukia already give you the good news"

- "Sure she did, she was glowing with happiness"

- "I want to throw her a party to celebrate"

- "¿Really? Rukia-chan will love it"

- "But, I know nothing about girl's parties"

- "Don't worry Kuchiki-sama; I will be happy to help you ¿How many people are you planning to invite?"

- "The thirteen squads" –said Byakuya- "Mainly captains and lieutenants form squads 1 to 12 and the entire 13 squad"

- "But that's a lot of people!" -exclaimed Orihime

- "Don't worry about that Orihime, the mansion has a large party room and more than enough budget to cover all the expenses, it's just, I don't know what Rukia likes"

- "Bunnies"

- "¿Eh? ¿Bunnies?"

- "Oh yes! Rukia loves everything related to bunnies, ¿didn't you know Kuchiki-sama?"

- "No, not really. So ¿Do I count whit you Orihime-chan?"

- "Of course Kuchiki-sama, eh ¿Kuchiki-sama?"

- "¿Yes?"

- "¿Will Kurosaki-kun and the others be able to come?"

**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

- "Well, it was about time they make you a lieutenant Rukia, if you ask me" –said Renji while giving congratulating her– "I don't know what Ukitake taicho has in his head that took him so long."

- "¡Don't say that about Ukitake taicho, you asshole! ¡He is the best captain of all!" -said Rukia

- "¿Even better than Byakuya?" –Ichigo was mocking her.

- "¡It's different!" –Rukia said who was wearing a beautiful pale pink Yukata with little white bunnies jumping on a green field on the inferior part of the dress that made her very happy. Just like the bunny shaped invitations that have been sent to all the squads and the food with bunny shapes like the rice ball (and other traditional food), said to him.

- "Anyways, we are very happy about your promotion Rukia-san" –said Ishida- "you completely deserved it"

-"Thanks Ishida-kun, by the way, you all look very good with the kimonos they got for you"

- "Although, according to the tailor, I was quite the challenge" -said Chad. Because the tailor was accustomed with the size of the Kuchiki men and in general the size of Sereitei men. No one was even closer to Chad's weight and height. ¿Maybe Renji or Zaraki in both? But the tailor had sweated with poor Chad.

- "Never the less, you look really good Chad" –commented Rukia. In that moment, Byakuya stood at the front of the room and Sais:

- "As you all well know, this party is to celebrate the promotion to lieutenant of my younger sister Rukia" –Rukia was in shock, because until that moment Byakuya never had referred to her as 'little sister' it always have been 'Rukia'- "Rukia, come closer" –said while offering his hand to her, so Rukia places herself next to his left side –"we are very glad for all the people here coming to Rukia's party and we hope that everything it will be of your liking. ¿Rukia?"

- "¿Eh? Well, I'd like to give my deepest thanks to captain Ukitake and the thirteen squad. I want to let you know that you are like a second family to me, and I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to fulfill my obligations and to be a good lieutenant to you all. I hope you enjoy the party" - finished with a bow that was accompanied by the applause of the room, after that, everybody in the room was back at what they were doing before.

- "niisama..."

- "¿Yes, Rukia?"

- "Thank you..." –she said while giving him a little hug, before returning with Ichigo and the others. In that moment, Byakuya felt a weak reiatsu outside the room, so he went out discretely and came across a hesitantly Orihime

- "The party is inside" -said Byakuya

- "But, ¿May I go inside? ¿It won't be trouble for you, Kuchiki-sama?"

- "No" –said dryly. After all, Yamamoto-soutataicho had said it won't be a problem and that it was a good way for the substitute shinigami and his group to found out.

- "But..."

-"Don't make me repeat myself Orihime-chan" –said extending his hand towards the auburn girl – "¿shall we?"

- "Yes, Kuchiki-sama" –said the auburn girl, taking the captain's hand. It was a strong, but gentle hand, with white soft skin, that guided her carefully to the room.

- "¿Inoue?" –asked Ichigo when he saw her enter with Byakuya, even though he had to look twice at her, to be sure that it was indeed her. She was wearing a blue Yukata with golden leaves pattern and her hair in an elegant up do – "¡Inoue!"

- "Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Chad-kun!" –Said Orihime while approaching them- "I'm so happy to see you!"

- "But... ¿For how long…?" –asked Ishida

- "For a few weeks, but I was as weak as a kitty, so Unohana taicho didn't release me from the fourth squad until four weeks ago."

- "¡¿Four Weeks?" -Exclaimed Ichigo- "¿And why do we find out about this until now?"

- "Despite being awake, I couldn't talk and could barely move. I have to do a lot of therapy since then. Even when they found me healthy enough to leave the fourth squad, they didn't authorize me to leave the Sereitei, because I was still in not fully health or had recovered all my reiatsu, so since then I have been living in the Kuchiki mansion with Rukia-san and Kuchiki-sama" -ended Orihime.

- "We are very sorry for leaving you alone Orihime, but we needed to get back to the real world to take care of our families" –commented Ishida

- "Don't worry about that. Tell me ¿How has Tatsuki been?" -asked Orihime

- "She asked each one of us, everyday, about you" -said Chad- "it seems this mind erasing thing works for everyone except her, at least not the same way."

- "¿And what did you tell her?"

- "That some relatives had claimed you after they know your brother was dead" –said Rukia- "I thought it was pretty believable. At least it seem to work with the rest like professors and Chizuru"

- "I see... maybe I should write her a letter that you will deliver so she stays calm" –commented Orihime

- "Ey Rukia ¿And how did you convince Byakuya to house Orihime?" –asked Ichigo echoing everybody's thoughts.

- "Actually, it was Byakuya niisama's idea to let Orihime stay here in the mansion -answered Rukia. Ichigo and everyone else dropped their mouths to the floor. That image didn't match the one they had of Byakuya.

For them he was cold, distant, arrogant...

For Rukia he was admirable, a good brother, a great captain and a very skilled person in everything that he does...

For Orihime he was very lonely...  
After all this time living in the Kuchiki mansion and what the servants, who she became friend with, had told her, she could guess de great loneliness that was around Kuchiki Byakuya...

First his parents...

Then his great father Ginrei...

Later his wife Hisana...

And with Rukia-san going and coming from the human world with so many frequencies and spending so much time there, he must felt very lonely, but probably his pride was what never let him admitted that.

But Orihime knows what was to lose someone beloved and had to live in the same house where they have shared so much, was, sometimes, a torture. It seems that her brother while walk thru the door in any minute and she would prepare food while he take a hot bath or the simple fact of seen his empty as how he have left it…

For Byakuya its must be very hard to live and walk for the same halls that sometime he walked with his wife or entering the room that once they shared …

Maybe that was the reason why he hates Kurosaki-kun so much? Or at least one part of it, after all, if she had notice the feelings that bond them to the point of putting their life in the hands of the other, to the captain of the sixth squad it must be even more evident what they feel for each other. In fact, she believes that the only ones who didn't realize what was happening where the very ones involved in it, for the rest of them, what those two felt, it was an open secret …

In that moment the music start to sound and some people gathered in the center of the room to dance…

- "Eh… Rukia" –said Renji a little nervous – "¿Do you want to dance"

-"Sure" –said with calm while walking to the center of the room. Ichigo and the others, who didn't know how to dance this kind of music, decided to watch. Nobody has ever taught them this kind of dance before.

- "Ey! Ichigo! What are you doing? Why is Renji dancing with Rukia instead of you?" –the voice of Shihoin Yoruichi, came from behind him, and she was wearing one of hers family's kimonos.

- Bu… but I don't know how to dance this kind of music!

- Nonsense! A man should know how to dance! If not, how is he going to get the attention of the woman's at the party?

- What have to do that with this?

- ¡dunderhead! Woman's, with no exception, love to dance, so men who take us to dance without we having to drag them to the dance floor, always get a lot of woman at the party's, duh –she explained him as if was a universal truth, before dragging Ichigo, by grabbing his arm, to the dance floor. Then, incredibly enough Chad was the next, when a very drunken Matsumoto, although not completely drunken, decided to take him in to the dance floor, and the most incredible was, that despite his height, he was very agile and coordinated. Ishida though that it must be thank to his Latin blood, after all he always heard to said that in those country's they got the dance in their blood. Didn't they say that was a three day's dancing festival in one of those countries?. But he couldn't think much about that when a girl from the eight squad approach him and asked him to dance with her. This leaves Orihime alone in a corner.

-"This isn't right" –a voice said, capturing Orihime's attention – "¿a beautiful and young lady alone in a corner during a party? ¿what are young's men thinking those days?"

- "Oh, good night Kyouraku-taicho –said Orihime- ¿Are you enjoin the party?"

- "Actually, yes. For being a party organizes by Kuchiki taicho it's more cheerful that what it though he would be able to organize."

- "Do you want to know a secret Kyoraku-taicho?"

- "¡Of course! ¡I love secrets!"

- "Kuchiki-sama had no idea how to throw a party for Rukia-chan, so he ask me for help and give me permission to not measure the expensives while planning the party" –said with a smile.

- "¿Really?" –for the captain it wasn't rare that Byakuya wouldn't planed the party personally, after all, bunny shaped invitation's wasn't something from the noble's style, or that the budget wasn't a problem, after all, the Kuchiki household was rich as in disgustingly rich. Didn't they say that the scarf that he always was wearing, a family heirloom, could buy ten houses or something like that? But, the fact he was capable of asking for help to this little auburn girl was something form other world. Literally.

- "¡Oh, Orihime-chan has hurting my feelings! To think you would make feel so old as to need an hearing check in the fourth squad, it pretty wicked for someone so pretty, after all you almost made me believe that you said 'Kuchiki-sama ask me for help'"

- "But that was what I said! ¡And I don't think you are an old man Kyoraku-taicho!"

- "But, ask you for help? Kuchiki taicho? It don't sound like him, little girl"

- "Eh? Why not?" –Orihime didn't understand what was so odd or strange about that matter. After all, it was a party for a girl, and it was obvious that when you don't know about something, you should ask for help to someone who knows about that something.

- "Ah"- sighted Kyoraku- "sometimes I forget that you are only humans yet and that it has been less than two years since you first and accident visit to Sereitei, little one. If you have been here a little longer, you would understand what I mean."

- "Perhaps you are right Kyoraku taicho. Kuchiki-sama it is very formal, but I don't think it's his entire fault, his upbringing must be very hard."

- "I guess" –then, he felt like if someone was looking at him very intensely, but he couldn't guess from where o who it was.

At the other side of the room, Kuchiki Byakuya watched the scene with a certain degree of rage that he don't know to what to attribute.

- "_master_,_ ¿Are you worried?" _

_- __"I don't know Sen…"_

_- __"It's about Kyoraku-taicho? He doesn't seem like a bad person to me."_

_- __"No, but he is… How is, as the servants say…? Oh, yes, 'The one of the loose boots', always running behind the pretty girls."_

_- *chu__ckle* (sound of laugh)_

_- __"What is so funny Sen?"_

_- __"That the master just admitted that Orihime-chan is very pretty"_

_- __"I did not"_

_- __"Yes you did, you said that Kyoraku taicho have a weakness for pretty girls, aka Orihime chan, is a pretty girl."_

_- __"Sen…"_ –said in a tone that mean he would not tolerate more jokes, as he headed towards the couple.

- "_¿Are you thinking to interrupt them, master?_

- _"I compromised myself, in front of the juubantaicho to ensure the safety of the girl while under my care at the mansion Kuchiki, and I will not risk myself to bring shame on my family name upon this_ _Sen"_

- _*chukle* (sound of laugh)_

_- "And what is so funny now, __Sen?"_

_- __"Sorry master, but I thought, that you have said, in front of the juubantaicho, that she would be under the care of Rukia and Renji, along with the healers of fourth squad. I don't remember that she was under 'our care'"_

_- __"I will not tolerate more comments like this one, Sen"_

_- __"All right master" _

- ¿Are yourself enjoin the party Kyoraku taicho? –ask the noble man.

- "Oh, Kuchiki taicho. I was precisely discussing with Orihime-chan the great party you throw for Rukia. The food is excellent, the musicians are the best and the sake is unsurpassable, you have to tell me where you bought everything when the party is over, promise me?"

- "I can send you with Renji the names of the caterers if that makes you happy Kyoraku taicho"

- "Thanks a lot Kuchiki taicho, but made sure that Renji-fukutaicho doesn't found himself with my beloved Nanao-chan or I never going to see that list…"

- "I will warn about that to Abarai-fukutaicho. ¿Are you enjoin the party Orihime-chan?"

- "Yes, but Unohana taicho said that I shouldn't overwhelm myself yet" –said with a smile.

- "But at least, you could had, a courtesy dance, right Orihime-chan?" –Asked Kyoraku- "after all, the standards of conduct, says that you should at least, dance once, when you are invited to a party."

- "¿out of courtesy? I guess so, but I don't know to dance this kind of music."

- "If Kurosaki Ichigo can, Orihime-chan also can do it" –suddenly state Byakuya, making that Kyoraku start to seriously thinking in going to the fourth squad for a hearing check up, because that has almost sound like a joke, but it couldn't be, right? After all, we are talking about Kuchiki-ice like cold- taicho, and he don't joke. So, he want to perform a little experiment, true enough, it could cost him a visit from Senbonzakura, but he truly believes it was worth it.

- "Kuchiki taicho, as always, its right, but the boy is doing a good job for their first try. Even Chad, surprisingly is a good dancer. Besides I'm sure that Kuchiki taicho will be more than delighted to teach you the steps as you dance together Orihime-chan" –both went speechless after that statement. Byakuya couldn't believe that this man have the nerves to set him a trap like this to him. Orihime was nervous, after all this was Kuchiki-sama, of who were they talking, and he was, for said the least, very intimidating.

- "Now, if you excuse me, I think that my lovely Nanao-chan it calling me, see you later" –said as walking away from them and his haori made a graceful movement. They felt in an awkward silence until Byakuya, for the second time that night, extend his hand towards the auburn girl, and said:

- "¿Orihime-chan, will you do me the honor of giving me this dance?" –Orihime couldn't believe it. It was like, if a prince from the fairy tales that his brother read to her came out of one of the books and ask her to dance with him. But, after all, wasn't Kuchiki-sama almost like a prince to the Sereitei?

- "It would be an honor Kuchiki-sama" –said grabbing the captain's hand. While they move forward to the center of the room, some of the people who see them, almost had a heart attack. Had really Kuchiki Byakuya asked Orihime for a dance in his little sister party's?

Ichigo couldn't believe it…

Renji felt like when Byakuya, did that joke to him about cutting his hair with the help of Senbonzakura… to the edge of a heart attack…

Rukia was so happy to see her brother socializing and dancing with Orihime, that she wouldn't care of how that happened, the fact was that her brother was enjoin the party and that was her best gift..

Kyoraku-taicho felt, that if, after this, he dies in hands of Senbonzakura, it was well worthed, especially after notice that Orihime kimono's was blue with golden leaf pattern and Byakuya kimono's was golden with blue dragon pattern. Matching kimonos. It could be a coincidence, but still it was pretty interesting.

The only one who can say anything was Zaraki–taicho

- "Hell must freeze over"

End of chapter two


	3. The dream and the fever

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics are thoughts or dialogues between the zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I'm not a english native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

- ¡Ey! ¡Juushiro! ¿Are you up? –the voice of the eight's squad captain sound through the door

- come in Shunsui... –said captain Ukitake From his futon- welcome

- arigato Juu-kun

- ¿Are you running away from Nanao-chan again?

- ¡OH Juu-kun! ¿Why do you hurt my fellings that way? ¿Can't a men come to visit his friend whit out seconds intentions?

- I guess so, but Shunsui, Nanao Will find the way to make you sign those papers thay you MUST sign

- Oh, but is such a lovely day to be inside signing papers ¿Why don't w ego outside to gave some sun Juu-kun? I think it would do you a lot of good...

- maybe to the backyard will be a good idea - said Ukitake- ¿Would you help me with my gown Shunsui?

- yes, of course – suddenly, while helping Ukitake with his gown, he said- Juu-kun, this place is very quiet, ¿where are two that are always cauing mayhem?

- ah, since Rukia-chan become my fukutaicho it's been such a relieve – said while standing up y starting to walk to the other side of the room, to the door that went to the backyard

- OH, ¿the ability to command of the Kuchiki's finally emerged? –asked Shunsui

- well, yes, in a part, at least, after all, she is very beloved and respected, but there are certain times, when that same gift that Byakuya also have, appears, ¿you know what I mean? When Byakuya entered to the room, no matter how much noise or mayhem where, everybody noted him, and only have to say "silence" or "¿Why there is so many noise?" to make anybody shut up.

- Oh, ¡amazing! You can tell that Kuchiki family, it's a family of leaders –said Shunsui- by the way, about our beloved captain, ¿what do you think of what happened in Rukia-chan's party?

- It was very fun -said Ukitake- and for what I saw you have a lot of fun to.

- Yes, the sake was of great quality, but I wasn't talking about that, but of the conduct of Kuchiki taicho

- Ah, ¿you mean the dance? I have forgotten, how of a good dancer was Byakuya, but Orihime didn't do it so bad for her first try.

- But ¿do you thinks there may be something more going on Juu-kun?

-¿Something more? Shunsui, you really have some big imagination.

-¿Why not? I think that all the matter it's very suspicious

- Well, I think that all that alcohol is clouding your mind, Shunsui

- Ah, but the thing is, that you don't know what the oldest of the Kotetsu's sisters told me when I went to the fourth squad for a checking.

- ¿And what did she told you? –asked whit curiosity surging from the inside

- She told me, that she was happy to see Orihime so well and recovered and that she think that be on the mansion, have done her very good

- That it's nothing so estrange, Rukia-chan was there, and they are very close friends...

- That's what I said to, but it was the next thing that she told me, what let me stunned

- ¿And what did she told you Shunsui?

- She told me: "After all, Kuchiki taicho have been so worried about her, while she was sick"

- ¡¿What?! –asked completely taken by surprise

- I was sure, that my ears where failing me, and when I told the oldest of the Kotetsu's sisters that, she told me: "Kuchiki-taicho visited her almost every day, while she was unconscious"

- ¡you are lying!

- ¡but that's what happened! Unohana taicho confirmed to me, when she was examining me. Are you seeing why I'm telling that all this matter is highly suspicious to me? Beside, during the party, Orihime-chan told me that Byakuya "have asked her for help to organise it"

- ¿What are you thinking Shunsui? ¿That there is something else between both of them? ¡that would be so wonderful!

- ¿Wonderful?

- Oh yes, I still remember when I met Byakuya as a little boy, in his parents funeral's all those years ago, and the truth is that he was so different from what he become as an adult. ¿Did you know that he used to be as impulsive and hot-headed as Kurosaki-kun?

- I don't believed that Juu-kun! ¿Byakuya screaming and acting like Kurosaki-kun?

- Yes, but the one that make him more angry, was Yoruichi

- ¿Yoruichi?

- Yes, she always interfered whit his training and used to tease him a lot, especially since she like to call him "Byabo" (*)

- I see, that's why Yoruichi it's always getting him nervous and angry.

- But it was thank to her that Byakuya mastered the shunpo at an early age, in fact I think that the only one who beat Byakuya is Yoruichi.

- So, you think if they are really in a relationship, ¿it would be good for Kuchiki?

- Of course. I still remember the day that Byakuya, still as my lieutenant, met Hisana. He smiled all that afternoon like a love sick fool

- ¿Where was I, that I lost that?

- I don't know, but I can assure you, that it was a day that I never forget and that I love to see it happen again. Byakuya has become a very lonely person.…

- But the child is human, and, according to rumours it's also an orphan…

- Precisely the kind of woman, that have always make him fall in love. Small, tender, and that he can protect of everything. I remember when de old heads of the Kuchiki family became aware that Hisana was from the 78th district of Rukongai, orphan, whit out last name, family o money... well, the war against Aizen, look like a holiday vacation compared with the scandal that come, but still Byakuya managed to married Hisana, beside Orihime it's not an orphan.

-¿Not an orphan?

- ¡Of course not! Remember, she is my little cousin –said whit a secret smile, remembering that lie that they make going through the Sereitei and specially in the Kuchiki mansion

*** O * O * O * O ***

Orihime found herself in a dark place, where you can't tell where was up, down, left or right, she only felt that she must run forward or to what she think it was forward. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop herself. Then, she felt herself falling and falling till she fall in… ¿water? Dark water, turbulent water, where you couldn't see the horizon, while a cold wind blow, was making her felt cold till her very bones. Orihime was fighting against the wind and the waves to not drawn. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't want to end her life there, so she keeps swimming.

Then, she could fell a light, and that light was starting to bright more and more in the horizon, so she decided to swim to that light. She could fell that she was getting closer and closer and it would required a little more to reach. She stretches out her hand and the light surround her with so much intensity that she have to close her eyes for an instant so not hurt them.

When she re opened them, found herself in the middle of a beautiful place, a prairie of green grass, a blue sky with no clouds and a warm spring breeze. One can fell the peace and warm that came from the place, and make you want to stay there forever. Especially when she saw this big cherry tree blooming completely in pink, tempting her with a long nap under his branches. Which, with what exhausted she felt after the swimming sound to good to let it pass. She became to move forward, till she reached the tree, but then, she found that it was someone else there, under the cherry tree.

Orihime let out a small gasp when she saw a gorgeous men, dress up with a whit kimono, with cherry blossoms prints all over. He looks like a prince from a fairy tale. His hair was dark as night, very long, falling like a waterfall, reaching his waistline. His skin looked like white marble, smooth and without imperfections, but what most catch Orihime's attention, were two things: first, his eyes, that have a wonderful blue colour, deep as a lake, from which was impossible to look away.

The second was that demeanour, regal and noble, like if he truly was a powerful prince from a fairy tale, like the ones her brother used to read to her, when she was little and couldn't sleep. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out, and then the 'prince' said

_- Humans should not touch this tree_

_- Ah, I'm sorry Ouji-sama, it wasn't my intention harm anything belong to you, I just... just want to rest for a little while_

_- This is not the place for that, child, besides you have already rest to much time_ –said walking to a huge building

_- ¿where are we, Ouji-sama? _

_- we are in the spirit's world, a place that humans call limbo, the last stage before the final step into the other world_ –when they reach the mansion, the 'prince' opened the door and said to her

_- Walk through this door and go back Inoue Orihime-chan_

_-¿eh? ¿How..?_ –she tried to ask, but the prince only smiled mysteriously at her, while the door close behind her. Then, when she turned, saw a white roof over her head and a softly breeze move the curtains to her left.

_- that strange dream again_ – though Orihime, sitting in her futon- always the same mysterious spirit prince that never tells me his name and yet, seems to know so much about me ¿what could it mean_? _

Orihime get up, and put a gown on, the she went to the door and slide it to one side to open it and getting out of the room

It was very late in the night in Sereitei and since Orihime didn't think that she could get back to sleep, she decided to take a walk in the mansion gardens. The cherry trees were starting to bloom and it was a magnificent view.

Then, she heard some voices that she found familiar.

- Well, it's your entire fault.

- ¿my fault?

- Yeah, if you try to be more polite when you are with him, this wouldn't be happening to you.

- You are overreacting, midget.

- And you are the one, that doesn't that when you call him Byakuya, make him feel deeply offended.

- But you call him Byakuya niisama

- Because he is my niisama, and it took me 40 years, to be able to call him like that, you idiot, you must call him al least Kuchiki taicho, or things will never be better between you two.

- But I'm interested in you, not your brother –the men said hugging the woman by her waistline

- Are you an idiot or what? –Said Rukia hugging him back- if Byakuya niisama opposes to our relation, we never could see each other again.

- ¡argh! But he is so paid of himself... –said while placing little kisses in her neck.

- Don't talk… like that... of my brother… -said between sighs– beside you have to go now, if someone sees you it's going to be lots of trouble.

- ¡Argh! All right I'm leaving, but I'm going not because you said so, but because it's late. See you later, midget –said while using his shunpo to jump over the mansion walls. Rukia smiled lightly and then went to her room also using shunpo.

In that moment Orihime felt something broke inside of her, and she felt a little silly because she knew this it's going to happen someday, and yet a few tears came out of her eyes while she start walking through the garden.

She then ran till she reaches a few blooming cherry trees, that under the moonlight shine in a ghostly way, giving the illusion of a dream. Then she fall to her knees under one of the tress and bracing her legs with her arms, she left a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

_- Humans should not touch these trees_ –a voice said suddenly on her side. Orihime look up and she found the same mysterious Ouji-sama that she have seen numerous times in her dreams, just that now it seem to wear warrior clothes and part of an samurai's armour.

_- ¿Ouji-sama? ¿Are you the spirit that I saw in my dreams?_

_- I'm not a prince, well, al least not exactly one _–said the man-_ I'm a spirit, and I'm the true form of mi master Zanpakutous. _

_- ¿A Zanpakutous? Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Inoue Orihime_

_- I know. – _Then the spirit did something that Orihime wasn't expecting. He kneel down before her and making a deep bow said_ -Inoue Orihime, thank you very much for saving my master's life, if even this words cannot express all my gratitude, I, Senbonzakura, promises that, from now on I will always remember and acknowledge this debt I have with you. And regarding to that, I will always protect you as long as you are in the Sereitei or under the protection of my master Kuchiki Byakuya sama_

- _¡ah! You are Kuchiki-sama's Zanpakutous? It's an honour to meet you Senbonzakura _–said with a bow-_ May I ask, ¿Why are you away from your master?_

_- I'm not away from my master, he always work till very late in his office next to his bedroom, so I stay awake looking up for him_ –then Orihime noted that behind them was a room with the light still on.

_- ¡But it's so late! Kuchiki-sama should be resting at this time of the night, not working_

_- Being a captain, chief of the Kuchiki family and commander of the four noble families it's a big responsibility and he must work till very late all the time._

_- But that's wrong! Kuchiki-sama it's recovered just a few days ago from his wounds..._

_- He is used to it, he's always being alone and because of that … _-in that moment Senbonzakura falls in silence and then screams - _¡master! ¡Master! _– And then start running to Byakuya's room followed by Orihime

When they arrived found an unconscious Byakuya lying over the table, papers and ink throwing everywhere. Senbonzakura it's the first to arrive.

_- ¡master! ¿What's happening?_

_- ¡Oh God! ¡He's burning up! _–said Orihime touching his forehead, and noting that he was sweating to much and that having trouble to breath -_ Senbonzakura, we must get him to his room and then bring over someone from the fourth squad, help me please_

_- yes Inoue –Sen _passes one of arms on his master over his shoulders, then take _Byakuya carefully and take him to the next room, and with the help of Orihime, they put him a pyjamas and laid it on his futon._

_- Sen, please bring me some fresh water from the kitchen._

- Right away –just a few seconds took him to go and came back with her request. He carefully put the jar with the water, a pot and some clean cloths.

_- What else can I do Inoue-san?_

_- go to the fourth squad, and tell them that Kuchiki taicho is very sick, with fever and it's having difficult to breath ¡It's an emergency! _

- _Yes Inoue-san_ –said while despairing of the room and Inoue put the water in the pot and moistened a cloth to put it in Byakuya's forehead

End of Chapter III

Thanks to: GoranR, Vera and shadowkitten12, for their reviews


	4. What Yachiru's said

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics is thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I'm not an English native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

- ¿What is the prognosis of Byakuya niisama, Unohana taicho? –asked Rukia to the healer

-Your brother has a cold, which was exacerbated by the captain's neglect in not ask for help, which became a mild pneumonia. And if we put together the amount of stress accumulated in his body, plus all the wounds, he has suffered in the last two years, well; it was like a triple attack on him.

- But, Kuchiki taicho it's going to get better ¿right? – asked Renji sitting next to Rukia

- Yes, he will, but only if he eats right, rest in bed for at least ten days, and by that I mean nothing from the squad's work, the mansion's work, nothing, ¿It's that clear?

- Of course Unohana-taicho –said Renji- I'll take care of the squad's work and don't let the captain get anywhere near the squad

-I'll take care of the mansion's work and neither let Byakuya niisama get up or make any kind of work

-I'm glad to hear that, besides I already give Orihime all the instruction to take of Kuchiki taicho –said Unohana taicho making them get very surprised by that

- To Orihime-chan? – Said Renji- but, Why her?

- well, with both of you, working so much, she is the only one that have the time to take care of Kuchiki-sama the way it's supposed to be. Besides, she felt in great debt whit him, for everything that he made for her in this last months, so she volunteered herself to help taking care of your brother, that is, if Rukia-fukutaicho san it's all right with that

- Of course –said Rukia- there's no problem at all with that. I know that Byakuya niisama is in good hands whit her.

-Then, now I retired to the fourth squad. I'll come in a few days for a routine check up. Remember, nothing of work, lots of bed rest and good food. Now if you excuse me –said making a last bow before get up and left the room.

- Well, I better am going to the sixth squad, if I'm going to have to do my work and the taisho's work, its better if I start right now –said Renji also getting up.

- It's true. I'm going to the twelfth squad and tell Ukitake-taicho what was Unohana taicho said, I'm sure he will understand if I make those two help me with the paper work –said Rukia

- Ey, and why don't you tell that idiot that help you?

- Who? Ichigo?

- Why not? After all, he's not doing something useful.

- It's true; beside it could help him to win some good points with niisama

- You are dreaming Rukia. Taicho will let you have a fight with the entire eleven squad on your on, before Ichigo win some "point" with him. In fact, if there was a record of those points, this idiot will be in minus 659624 points. Jajajajajaja –start to laugh Renji till Rukia give him a hit in the ribs with her elbow - ¡EY!

- Didn't you say that you have a lot of work in the squad Renji?

- Ok, I get it, I'm living –said before getting out of the room, while Rukia heard him babble something like "stupid Ichigo" and "wish Senbonzakura show him why people said: _Be afraid of the pink_"

- I better am going to the squad too –think Rukia before getting out too.

**O * O * O * O**

- ¿_How is my master, Inoue Orihime-san?_ –asked Senbonzakura appearing in Byakuya's room.

- Good, now that the fever broke, his breathing is much calmer

_- ¡what a relieve! I was so worried _– replied the sword

_- I see that zanpakutou are very close with his master_

_- I couldn't be any other way; we are part of their souls_

_- Senbonzakura, May I ask you something?_

_- Of course Inoue Orihime-san_

_- It's about a dream I'm being having since a few nights, and you were in it_

_- That wasn't a dream Inoue Orihime-san_

_- ¿Not a dream?_

_- What you see in your dream, its de trip your soul made, so you can return from the darkness to your body. Including the spirit's limbo, where we met for the first time Inoue Orihime-san_

_- I see. Thank you very much Senbonzakura, and please, just call Orihime-chan_

_- But… but that will be completely disrespectful from my part._

_- Not even if I'm asking you Senbonzakura?_

_- Allrigth…. Ino… Orihime-chan_

_- That's much better, ¿don't you think Senbonzakura? After all, you don't need to be so formal with me, and I'm too young to be called –san _

_- If that's what you want Orihime-chan, and then you can call me Sen. Orihime-chan if you want I can watch him for a while, so you can rest a little_

_- All right. Sen, please take care of Kuchiki-sama for a while. I'm going to take a bath. If he awakes, don't let him get up, and make sure he drinks the medicine in his bed table _–said while she left the room. Senbonzakura just give her a nod

_- Master, please, don't allow Orihime-chan left us, I don't think that neither of us could take it _–it was the only thing he could said while changing the wet cloth in Byakuya's forehead

**O * O * O * O**

- ¡It's humanly impossible that Byakuya made all of this alone! –Exclaimed Ichigo, who was with Rukia and Renji in Byakuya's office, the one next to his bedroom in the mansion, each of them with a pile of papers to read and finish, that to the substitute shinigami seems endless – It's a miracle that he only get sick, this it's enough to kill anyone

-don't complain so much and keep reading you idiot –said Renji who have a stack of papers ready and was now reading something about provisions for the sixth squad - ¿Or do you think that being a captain was easy?

- Well, but there is a lot of captains that that don't do paper work –said Ichigo

- Kyoraku taicho doesn't count Ichigo, because his fukutaicho always make him do the paper work anyway –said Rukia

- And what about Kenpachi? Are you telling me that he does this paper work to?

- I guess that Yumichika will do most of the work and then make it Zaraki-taicho sign it –said Renji- I don't think that no one else in the eleven squad knows how to read anyway. Besides, be happy that you are only looking at the squad's work, that Rukia have taking care of the mansion's work and that de Chiefs of the four noble families have decided to adjourn their meetings till taicho gets better, because if not, we will have three more times the work we already have between hands

- ¡¿Are you telling me, that this is just a third of what's Byakuya made every day?! –Exclaimed surprised – Are you sure that he is human and not a Mayuri's robot like Nemu?

- We already checked that he is human Ichigo –said Renji- so shut up and continue with your work

- What are you trying to say with "We already checked that he is human"? –Said Rukia- you idiots, are very disrespectful with my niisama and then you claim that he treats you poorly

- Anyway, ¿how much is he has to be in bed? –asked Ichigo putting some paper in the finished pile.

- Unohana taicho said that ten days it's the minimum –said Rukia- but, it would be even better if we manage to keep him two full weeks in bed, because Byakuya niisama have lots of stress in his body and since he never take vacation, it would be good if we make him rest, even if we have to tied him to the bed

- I'm not sure why, but I find that woman scarier than Kenpachi –said Ichigo

- My too –commented Renji while taking a paper- ¡wow!

- What happen Renji?

- This papers are from the elders of the Kuchiki clan, and they are sending recommendation letters to the taicho, about possible girlfriends, for he to choose one, even come with portraits –said Renji given some to them

- ¡eh! This is from Yoruichi's family! Shihoin Retsuko… -read Rukia- ¡OH! ¡and she is really beautiful

-This is from some Asamura family –read Ichigo- Asamura Tomoyo… eh! ¡But she is almost a girl! ¡She musn't have more than 14 years old!

- Maybe for the human world, but in Sereitei, for the noble girls, the hunt for a engagement starts when they reach 14 to 16 years old – explicate Renji- beside, it's not like they were going to get married at once, after all, first come the courtship and sometime to know each other

- Eh… Rukia… Do you have ever received this kind of letters? –asked Ichigo, fearing the answer

- the letters, if there is any, go to niisama since he is the clan chief, and then, if he found a good candidate for me, he tells the elders and then me, but till today that's never happen –said the brunette

- Eh? Why not? –asked Ichigo

- Because, even if I have the Kuchiki last name, very few families are willing to forget my birth at the 78 district of Rukongai as an orphan –explained him

- Noble people are idiot! –Exclaimed Renji- let you out just for that!

- And what do we do with this? Throw it away? Or let them to Byakuya so he can check them later? –asked Ichigo

- Well, let's put it aside, and focus in the stuff that is not private or just for niisama to read –said Rukia

- Ey Rukia, What would you think if Byakuya would marry again? Do you think that you get along with you sister in law? –asked Ichigo suddenly

- I don't know. I would love if niisama would marry again, and certainly I expect him to be happy and that my sister in law, was nice to me, but even if not, I would be happy if my niisama was happy. He has suffer so much, that would made him so god to fall in love again

- But, what kind of woman Byakuya like? –said Ichigo, leaving the question in the air

**O * O * O * O**

- _How are you feeling master?_ –asked Senbonzakura, when he saw him wake up.

_- ¿Sen? ¿What are you doing here?_

_- ¿What I'm doing here? Taking care of you master. You have all of us very worried, you were very sick for a few days_

_- ¿days? ¿What date is today, Sen?_

_- Friday 30th_

_- ¿30th? I slept for the last 5 days? Sen, call my servants, make them prepare my bath and my cloth _– starts to cough while trying to get up - _Sen, what are you waiting for?_

_- I have orders of not letting you get up, and that if you try I must keep you in bed, even by the force, and besides you must drink your medicine, and if you don't want to I must force you to do it_

- _Sen, from who you must receive orders, is from me, ¿who told you to do that?_ –Byakuya was outraged

- _well, from__ Unohana taicho when we bring her to make a check up on you, from our sister Rukia, then Abarai fukutaicho and last, but no least, Orihime-chan _–ended counting Senbonzakura

_- ¿What happened Sen?_

_- well, 5 nights ago I was looking around in the garden when I found Orihime-chan, who couldn't sleep and was walking under de cherry trees, also she was looking like have been crying and then asked me some things, and then I felt that something has happened to you master, and both came to see if you were all right and found you pass out, with a fever and breathing heavily. So Orihime-chan make me bring you to your room, put some pyjamas on, send me for clean water and cloths, and the I went to the fourth squad looking for Unohana taicho to check on you_

_- She did all that Sen? _

_- And that's not all master, after Unohana taicho give her recommendation of at least ten days of total bed rest, lots of food, water and medicines, she has been taking care of you all this time, watching for your fever to come down, giving your medicines on time and making sure you were resting like was supposed to be._

_- I see _–the asked-_ ¿Where is Orihime now Sen? _

_- I'm replacing her, because she is taking a bath, and then she was going to eat something, to come back later to take care of you master_

_- And what's happened with the work at the mansion and the squad?_

_- our sister Rukia-chan it's taking care of the mansion's work and Abarai fukutaicho together with the orange haired brat are doing the squad's work_

_- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo is also helping? _–this really took him by surprise

_-he complains even more than Abarai fukutaicho, but yes, he is also helping with the work_

- ¡ah! ¡Kuchiki-sama! –The door opened and Orihime, who came with a peach colored kimono and her hair down- ¡what a relieve! ¡You are awake! You keep us very worried, ¿you know?

- Orihime-chan… -Byakuya wanted to say many things, but in that instant only said – thank you…

- ¿eh? Kuchiki-sama doesn't need to thank me for anything, if anything, I should be the one thanking you for all the politeness and the trouble that I caused you since my arrival here –said sitting at one side of the futon while Senbonzakura was sitting at the other side and in front of here

- But I caused all of you many troubles, especially to you, according to Sen

- ¡No! I mean, it's no trouble at all, it's the least I can do after all what Kuchiki-sama has done for everyone and especially me –she grab a little phial and poured part of the content in a little glass- but for now, you have to take your medicine and then you should eat something to accompany the medication –said while passing the little glass to Byakuya – after all Unohana taicho said you were a little underweight ¡ah! It's True, Unohana taicho said that as soon as you wake up we should call her immediately –she get up very fast and while walking to the door said – I'll go tell Rukia and the others that you have awake, then I'll see that they bring you something to eat and let it know to Unohana taicho so she can come to check you up ¡I'll be back soon! Sen, make sure that Kuchiki-sama drinks the medicine –she close the door and goes away.

- She is like a whirlwind of endless energy –said softly Senbonzakura – _master..._

- _I know what you are going to tell me __Sen, you can save yourself _–said before drink his medicine – "_because I think the same_" –ended in his mind

**O * O * O * O**

- I must remember, that when Orihime-chan become, officially, a member of the gotei 13, to ask her to be part of my squad- said Unohana taicho while putting something in her bag.

- ¿why do you said that Unohana taicho?

- After checking you up Kuchiki taicho, I can testify that the girl has the abilities and the spirit of a healer; you look so much better than in my last visit.

- In your last visit, I was unconscious and with a fever

- That's why I'm saying it, your skin has better colour and it seems that you have also, gained some weight, which is very good.

- When could I be discharged Unohana taicho?

- It's been only five days Kuchiki taicho and my recommendation was at least ten days

- But, it's necessary that I should stay in bed the next five days? Being whit out doing nothing its making me relapse.

- Ah, the problem is that Kuchiki sama is a workaholic, it's seem to me that you should delegate more responsibilities in your subordinates, after all, Abarai fukutaicho it's making a great job in the squad.

- Abarai, can be very efficient when he want; the problem is that he doesn't want very often –said Byakuya- in the meanwhile I'm satisfied with the squad not being in fire

- Oh, I think that Kuchiki taicho doesn't give enough credit to Abarai fukutaicho, in my personal opinion, it's a great lieutenant and very loyal by the way.

- If you like, we can ask for a change between our lieutenants –said Byakuya

- It's very tempting, but I think that Isane has more healer material than Abarai fukutaicho –she said

- Then, Do you give authorization to at least get up of the bed Unohana-taicho?

- Only if you promise not to work, rest a lot, and drink your medicine and that you only gave shorts walks in the mansion

- I promise

- In that case, I'll ask Orihime-chan that watch you and make sure you keep your word and then you can get up Kuchiki taicho

- It's okay, if that the condition, I accept it.

- I'm happy to see that you are willing to follow my instructions, you'll see its for your own good –finished while se get up- now I must get back to my squad, see you soon Kuchiki taicho –said while leaving the room and the captain whit his thoughts

**O * O * O * O**

- It's true that Byakushi is sick? –asked the little lieutenant of the eleven squad, showing up thru the window of Byakuya's office (the one next to his bedroom) surprising Orihime and the rest that were reading the papers, while Byakuya was checked up for Unohana-taicho

- It's true –said Rukia- he has a mild pneumonia, so now he is resting

- Can I saw him? I miss him…

- It's not a good idea Yachiru-chan, pneumonias are dangerous in little child like you –said Ichigo

- ¡But I want to see Byakushi! –Said frowning- ¡I draw him son pictures! –said showing some papers with some drawings of what look like she and Byakuya playing in a garden

- You really got talent Yachiru-chan –said Orihime grabbing some drawings – this are very pretty

- This is definitely better than Rukia's –said Ichigo, earning a hit in the ribs, from the elbow of the brunette

- Can I give this to Byakushi? –asked again the pink haired girl

- Ey Yachiru, would you like your drawings look even prettier? –asked her Orihime

- And how we could do that?

- Look, go to my room and bring me a brown bag that is there, ¿Okay?

- ¡I'm going! –she said leaving the room very fast

**O * O * O * O**

- ¡Byakushi! –said the little girl entering the captain room accompany with Orihime

- ¿Kusajiyi-fukutaicho?

- How are you feeling Byakushi? I miss you a lot, so I made you a few drawings –said giving him the papers- ¡and look! ¡Orihime give me some magic inks that paint with colours!

- Besides, Yachiru-chan made all the captains sign it –said Orihime. The Byakuya noted the signatures and get well soon, from all the captains, each one in their own style, but never the less; it was a big work gets them all.

- Thank you a lot Kusajiyi-fukutaicho, this is really pretty –said Byakuya

- How much more are you going to be in bed Byakushi?

- Around three more days

- And when you feel better, Can we go the three of us together to eat candies?

- The three of us? –asked the captain

- You, me and Orihime! Byakushi fool, you can't let your girlfriend alone –that sentence made Orihime redden to the roots of hair and Byakuya went pale as a ghost

- Ya… Yachiru-chan, I think that you didn't understand at all –said Orihime- Kuchiki-taicho-sama is not...

- But, you live in his house, ¿right?

- well, yes...

- And He bought those beautiful kimonos for you ¿right?

- Eh… yes...

- And in Rukia's party he only dances with you, ¿right?

- I guess so…

- And you have been taking care of him all this time, ¿right?

- well, yes...

- And isn't supposed that those things you only do it for your boyfriend –asked while putting a finger over her lips – because Ken-chan said that men do that thing for the woman's they like

- Yachiru fukutaicho –said suddenly Byakuya.

- ¡Yay! This is the first time that Byakushi calls me Yachiru! ¡I'm so happy! –said jumping all over the room

- Would you accompany to eat some candy with me at the garden? Tell Renji that take them from my desk.

- ¡Hai Byakushi! –said leaving the room like a whirlwind

- With that, she will forget for a while that idea –said Byakuya-

- ¡what a relieve! I don't know where she get that –said trying to lighten the ambient- I'm going to check up on her –said walking towards the door

- Orihime-chan…

- Yes, Kuchiki taicho?

- You can call me Byakuya, after everything you have done for me it's the most suitable thing to do – said looking straight in her eyes, making her feel that hers leg would failing her any moment

- But… but…

- don't make me repeat myself Orihime…

- Okay Ku… Byakuya-sama –said leaving the room

_- Master… _

_- What do you want Sen?_

_- You know that what the little girl said..._

_- I know Sen… I know… -said while getting up of the futon to go to his private bathroom and get ready to go to the garden _

End of Chapter IV

Thanks to: shadowkitten12 and darkangel, for their reviews


	5. The New Year's wish

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics is thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I'm not an English native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

**O * O * O * O**

The silence in the garden was so deafening, that Byakuya have some problems to speak

- Kurosaki Ichigo, I think that I didn't hear well, ¿Could you repeat what you just said? –Ichigo gulped and gathering courage, opened his mouth

- I just said "Good afternoon Kuchiki taicho-sama" ¿What's wrong with that?

- Do you just referred to me with the proper honorific? As far as I know, the only sick one in the mansion it was me.

- ¡I'm not sick! It's just… my mom used to tell me "You can't judge a person until you have walked a mile in their shoes" and I finally understand what she was trying to tell me... I mean, the life of someone like you is not easy, and all this days helping Rukia and Renji with the work that you usually do make me realise that

- I'm glad to learn that someone try to put some common sense inside that head –said Byakuya- Could I met her someday?

- No, she died when I was younger –said Ichigo with some sadness around him

- It's a pity… -said Byakuya- never the less, she seems to made a good job

- The best… -after that the substitute shinigami gathered some courage and said- Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, please ¿Would you let me courtship your little sister Rukia? –the silence that follows that statement was even worse than the previous one, till Byakuya said

- Kurosaki Ichigo, Are you aware that you are not only a substitute shinigami, but that you also have no social status, and that for all the meaning you could be consider a barbarian? –Ichigo felt each word of the captain as swords stabbing his pride and when she was about to say something, Byakuya went on talking

- Nevertheless, you take care of Rukia, when she need it, giving her food and a home during her disastrous trip to the human world, besides the way you have of defending her of everything and everyone, including me, it's a valid point on your favour. In addition I have gathered information which endorses your conduct with her. All that said, I have some question and request to do, before considering give you an answer. First, ¿Are you truly serious with your intentions towards her?

- Of course I am, Hell, I'm talking here with you, ¿Am not? –Byakuya almost laughs with that, but keep his face blank.

- Second, I'm going to demand that the courtship will be done in the most proper way, I will not allowed you to make her get embarrassed with your mistakes, and I'm even willing to lend you a tutor that which help you to learn the proper manners of conduct.

- All right, if that's necessary –said Ichigo

- Third, you must attend the shinigami's school, to learn everything that you are lacking in Kidou, strategy, short distance and long distance attack, but most of all to learn reiatsu's control, so you can be recognized as a true and full Shinigami, this will help you with the elders of the Kuchiki clan. This point is unavoidable

- All right, I'll do it

- What are you plans for the future? ¿Have you decided which path are you going to keep?

- What paths…? What are you talking Byakuya?

- In your life, there are now, three paths, the hollow's path, the shinigami's path and the human's path. All your problems come of trying to keep together this three irreconcilable path, it will come the time when you have to choose and keep only to. Which are you going to choose and keep Kurosaki Ichigo?

- I don't know, I didn't see it that way… -said Ichigo

- well, meanwhile the courtship, you could meditate about that, in my opinion you should choose the human and the Shinigami, and get rid of the hollow, but that's something you should decide by yourself. Are you okay with all my terms and conditions Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Yes, they are very reasonable and I'll do my best to accomplish them –said Ichigo with a bow. Byakuya smiled softly, but Ichigo didn't see it because of the bow.

- I must warn you that I'll not tolerate any mistake and if you make her cry, Senbonzakura and myself will paid you a visit, ¿understood?

- Yes, I understand. Thanks by all Kuchiki-sama –when Ichigo was turning to leave, Byakuya said

- Kurosaki Ichigo… you have really precious friends, don't neglect them –Ichigo didn't know what to say to this, since he didn't understand the meaning, but nod with his head and left, leaving Byakuya alone with his thoughts

*** * * Flashback (a few hours before) * * ***

- Byakuya-sama, Could I talk with you for a moment? –asked Orihime while she walk towards the captain, who was sitting under some trees in the backyard

- Of course –said pointing a place for her to sit next to him – Why so serious Orihime-chan?

- It's... well… I know that I don't have the right to ask you this, but you see … please, allow Rukia-san and Kurosaki-kun go out together –said looking straight into his eyes. These take him by surprise

- And why are you here Orihime-chan instead of them?

- Well, they don't know that I came to talk with you Byakuya-sama, but, by accident I heard them talking about how Kurosaki-kun has the idea of coming to talk with you, to ask you in a proper manner, but he is so…

- Lack of manners, foul-mouthed, and irresponsible, to the point of being a barbarian? –finished Byakuya

- I was going to said "hot-headed and mulish" But that's accurate to.

- So you came to speak in his favour, whit out Kurosaki Ichigo, knowing that you did it? –Byakuya was founding that the loyalty of the orange haired boy was beyond what he expected

- Well, yes, but I believe that if I explain to you, how actually is Kurosaki-kun, you'll see, that he is not as bad person as you think, in fact I think that you have a lot in common

- Really? I'm dying to hear about that...

- Well, you are both fierce warriors and never abandon a fight to protect the ones you love and besides, both have a high sense of honour and fair fights –starts to said Orihime while Byakuya listen to her closely -I also think, that what bothers more to Byakuya-sama it's that straight forward manner of Kurosaki-kun to approach people, like making understand that ranks aren't important and for someone used to certain social parameters it's must be very stressing

- Don't forget to mention, that he also lack of respect for the military ranks –said Byakuya

- But that is because in his house, Kurosaki-kun is what they called the "grown-up by fact" because his father's childish attitude, that's why he don't give his respect to grown-ups at least he thinks they deserved it, like with Ukitake-taicho

- Never the less, the moment he thinks it's close enough with someone, he immediately goes to informalities again –counterattack Byakuya

- Yes, but even then, he still respect the leadership and abilities, after all, I saw how him and Abarai-fukutaicho, no matter how much they fight, always covers each other's back in a battle and fighting alongside

- And what is your conclusion Orihime-chan?

- That all Ichigo's insecurities about you Byakuya-sama it's what made him act in such a defensive way. I think that your cold way of treating him is seen by him as an apparent lack of respect as a Gotei's substitute Shinigami, but I don't think that's true

- because it's not –said Byakuya- he's got a great reiatsu and learns very fast, but if he don't work hard, will ended up like Zaraki-taicho, a mountain of reiatsu, but just that, reiatsu with no control and with no knowledge of how to be a captain, like keeping your head cold and emotions on place every time and everywhere, instead of, how he seem to prefer, invoke to the emotions of his friends and the people he knows

- Then, Could you consider it Byakuya-sama? –asked Orihime. Byakuya look her straight in the eyes before said

- I will, if you respond something to me Orihime-chan

- What thing Byakuya-sama?

- How long have you been in love with Kurosaki Ichigo? –for some reason something inside him hurt when he asked her that

- Eh? The truth is... I did it, at some time, but it was always one-sided… and now I'm sure that I don't love him anymore and that they will be very happy together

- Are you sure that you don't love him anymore? –Why he felt so suddenly relieved after heard that answer?

- Yes, I am.

- Okay, I'm going to consider your words and will see what happens when he come to talk to me, if he does.

- Thank you very much Byakuya-sama –said with a bow

- Would you like a cup of tea Orihime-chan?

- I'll love to Byakuya-sama

*** * * End of Flashback * * ***

- Spoiled brat, always causing trouble….

_- Master… Do you think that it will be confusing if the child's of our sister and yours were all red haired? _– asked Sen inside of him, laughing

- _shut up __Sen_

**O * O * O * O**

It's been six months since the war against Aizen ended, two since Orihime-chan it's been living in the mansion and one since Ichigo has started the shinigami's school. Now there was two red haired and two brunettes sitting eating breakfast, but one of those red haired people have huge black shadows under his eyes what make a certain brunette ask him:

- Ichigo, are you feeling unwell? You look terrible… -said red haired men eat his breakfast as a zombie

- I'm exhausted… I have so much work every day and I almost don't get any sleep, I will kill for a nap

- don't say that nonsense Ichigo, besides is only a month left, ¿right?

- Yes, but it's been the four weeks longest of my life. Reiatsu's Control, kidou's class, short and long distance combat, strategy, manners and etiquette, types of hollows… ¡what a way to spend my summer!

- Be grateful that niisama gives you this chance Ichigo, and for the love of God, don't blow it up –said Rukia

- Rukia –said suddenly Byakuya- remember that in three more days, it's the new years eve party at the Asamura's home, I need you to help Kurosaki Ichigo and Orihime-chan to be ready and prepared for the occasion

- Eh? –the three of them were startled by Byakuya's word

- What are you talking niisama? Every year we go to the Asamura's party together

- But this year, it's time for Kurosaki Ichigo to escort you, after all he is doing merits to be your fiancé, besides I have to go as chief of the Kuchiki's and I pretend to take Orihime as my partner. Is there a problem with that?

- No niisama, it will be done as you said

- Good, now that everything is set, I'll go to the sixth squad. I'll be waiting to see what have you learn about manners and etiquette Kurosaki Ichigo –said before leaving the room

- Rukia, did I heard right… did Byakuya-sama just asked that I go with him to a party as his partner? –asked Orihime

- I was wandering the same –said Ichigo- after all, it's almost sound like a date… -the moment this word exit his mouth, a tremendous silence fell over the dining room, like if the words were being processed in everyone's mind. The first in react was Rukia, who, almost jumping over the table, throw herself over Orihime to embrace her saying

- ¡Orihime nee-sama! ¡I'm so happy! ¡Byakuya niisama couldn't choose anyone better!

- Rukia-san, don't you think is a little rush to make those conclusions? –said Orihime while leaving his breakfast totally aside

- No, is not, the thing is that niisama is very reserved and he surely is trying to follow the courtship protocol's, but I'm almost sure that his intentions towards you are very serious ¡Hooray! ¡I finally got a sister!

- Impossible… -was everything that Ichigo was able to said, after this it could rain frogs and toads from the sky while Zaraki dances ballet with a pink tutu, because nothing else will ever surprise him like this.

**O * O * O * O**

- Good night and welcome to our party –said a beautiful woman with a hair so dark that it seems to glow like dark blue and bright green eyes

- good night Asamura Aya-sama, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and tonight I'm escorting Kuchiki Rukia-san to your new years eve party, it's an honour for us to be here –said with a bow trying to remember all that have been learned in the shinigami's school

- It's an honour for us have both of you here tonight Kurosaki Ichigo, I hope that you find everything of your liking.

- Thank you very much Asamura Aya-sama, I'm sure we will –said Ichigo to the continue moving with Rukia holding his arm

- Good night Kuchiki Byakuya-sama –said the woman as soon as she saw enter the six's squad captain accompany by Orihime, who was wearing a blue and green coloured kimono that matches' Byakuya's kimonos, that have the same colours but with a different patron

- Good night Asamura Aya-sama, tonight I'm escorting Ukitake Orihime-san to your New Years Eve party, it's an honour for us to be here – said with a bow that Inoue imitated

- Oh, So this pretty child is from the Ukitake's family? Maybe a relative to Ukitake Juushiro?

- Yes, he's my cousin and it's been very kind of him to take me in after mi relative's deaths –said Orihime remembering the script that they prepared for the occasion

- I see, that's very generous of him, indeed. I hope that you find everything of your liking and enjoy the party Orihime-chan –ended with a soft smile.

- We are delighted whit your invitation, and I'm sure will have a wonderful time –said with a smile before Byakuya would lead her so she can meet the rest of the guest in the room

- Why everybody is watching at your brother, Rukia? –asked Ichigo

- because, for many years Byakuya has come with me to these parties and now that we came escort or being escorted by different people, that they don't know, it must cause him lots of curiosity, especially when you need to keep in mind that niisama is one of the most priced and wanted bachelors men's in all Sereitei.

- ¡Oh it's true! Didn't was a letter from the Asamura's family in the letter from the elders? What's was her name? Tomo… that is Tomoyo, Asamura Tomoyo!

- ¡You are right! It was le little girl of the elder's letters – confirmed Rukia- the one around 14 years old. I wonder, ¿Is she around here?

- I suspect –said Ichigo pointing a groups of noble men surrounding someone o something – that must be where she is – What to go and said Hi?

- It's what we must do –said Rukia walking towards there.

In another part of the room, Orihime was fascinated with all that she was seeing. It was like be inside of one those samurai's movies that Tatsuki and her, liked so much. Of course Tatsuki, as the warrior she was, will be more fascinated with the combats and the weapons, while she liked more the costumes and the princess's kimonos. They'll always ended up talking about the movie for a while after the ending, and now Orihime couldn't stop felling like one of those movie's princess.…

She was wearing a blue and green coloured Kimono with a pattern of birds flying over a forest, which will probably cost more than what she could make in 20 years of hard work. Her hair was up and adorned with silver combs and her face was covered with a light make up. But above all that, she was there with a true prince. One that wear his family pride like a second skinn, which was the bravest and best of warriors, and someone capable of giving his life for those he loved. Someone that if you entered his heart will do everything in his power to make you feel safe and sound

_-_¡Orihime nee-sama! ¡I'm so happy! ¡Byakuya niisama couldn't choose anyone better!_! _–Rukia's words were sounding in her mind over and over. It's was simply absurd, that someone like her, an orphan, with no last name, no money, no social status, no family and without been as gorgeous as some of the women there tonight, will become Rukia's sister in law. It didn't make sense… And yet, there was a part of her, that deeply wish that it was true, that she was really capable of doing a miracle like that…

- Good night Asamura Tomoyo-san –greeted her Byakuya as soon as they get the circle of young men that were surrounding the young and beautiful daughter of the Asamura clan and as soon as saw him, give him room as the same time doing a bow as show of their respect

- Good night Kuchiki-sama it's an honour to have you in our party –answered the young girl with a light blush on her face

- Aloud me to introduce you to Ukitake Orihime, tonight I'm escourting her as my partner

- It's an honour to meet you Asamura Tomoyo-san –said Orihime with a bow- the rumours don't make justice to your beauty

- Thank you very much, for your kind words Orihime-san, it's very nice of you. Tell me it's there, by any chance, a relation between you and the thirteenth's squad captain?

- He is my cousin –answered with a smile

- I see, you two really look alike. I hope you are enjoying our party Orihime-san –she said, before continuing her talk with all the noble men courting her. Byakuya made a bow and escort her away from there. Never the less, the rumours about whom she was and why she was being escorting by Byakuya to the party, continued all night long, especially for those who have daughters like Tomoyo who they were trying to marry with men like the captain

- This parties are all alike, isn't Rukia? –asked Ichigo while they drink something next to a windows

- Well, yes, but as a member of the Kuchiki family, it's my duty and obligation attend to them, and, if necessary, organize them –in that moment she sees her brother and Orihime a few steps of distance- Don't they make a cute couple Ichigo?

- If you say cute as synonymous of it's the weirdest thing I saw in my whole life, then yes, I think they are cute –Rukia gives him a hit in the ribs with her elbow as an answer

- ¡Don't say that crap Ichigo! Do you know how much has suffered niisama all these years? –she lowered her voice- he… since his wife died, the only thing he has done its work, he's sheltered himself in that, so he can't feel the pain and to not think and in one occasion I heard the servant tell that he used to say he didn't intent to fall in love again, that hurt to much ¿How do you want me not to be happy that Orihime have reached niisama's heart? The problem with you is that you are a brainless monkey with no feelings whatsoever

- I didn't say it by that, it's just… Orihime is… and Byakuya is… well, you know how they are, they are like… like… day and night… she is happy and he is so serious, she has no worries and he lives worried, and well … ¡argh! You understand me, don't you Rukia? –she only gives him a small smile

- Yes, I understand what you are trying to say, but I think that is that happiness and unconcern what Byakuya niisama needs to end his loneliness –in that instant the music stop playing and the woman who received them gets on the stage and start to say

- Ladies and Gentlemen, the midnight comes closer, so I ask you to come to the garden to watch the firework that we have prepared and so you can get you New Year's wishes ready –with these final words, the guest start to get out the room without fuss. Byakuya grabs Orihime by her arm and take him with him to a more secluded part of the garden away from the multitude

- Byakuya-sama, May I ask what are you going to wish for new years? –said Orihime

- Nothing

- Nothing? But surely there must be something that…

- I don't need money, I have more that enough money, I have health, a family and besides –in that moment he turns so he can look at her before say – if everything it's going well, this will be the last year that I spend alone –Orihime's heart almost stop in her chest with the deepest of the gaze that Byakuya was giving her

- Byakuya-sama… I… -but Orihime couldn't say nothing more because the firework noise interrupted her.

**End of chapter V**

Hi!

Thanks for their reviews to: GoranR, Vera, shadowkitten12 and darkangel. I want to recommend a fic of this couple which is very good To Live and Breathe Again from Siriusgirl1 in this site.


	6. the petition and the courtship

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics is thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I'm not an English native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

**O * O * O * O**

- Captain Ukitake, ¿May I come in? –asked Rukia at the other side of the door

- Please come in Rukia, ¿what's the matter?

- Well, you have a visitor Ukitake-taicho

- Oh, really? ¿Who is it?

- It's my niisama Byakuya and one of his servants

- A servant? ¿Why he's so formal? Please take them to the backyard and bring us some tea please.

- Yes Ukitake taicho –said closing the door, at the same time that Ukitake began to walk to the backyard, till reach a little table next to the pond. He makes himself comfortable and not to much after, Byakuya was entering with the first servant of the Kuchiki's family

- It's a lovely afternoon to be in the garden –said Byakuya

- Indeed, please do sit down –said pointing the other side of the table, where Byakuya sit while the servant were a little behind his master- what a lovely surprise, for you to come to visit me, but you do remember that I know you since childhood and that don't need to be so formal with me, ¿right?

- I'm aware of that Juushiro-san, but the motive behind my visit it's more formal than a friendly visit

- Eh? Really? I must say that I very intrigued and that I can't imagine why you are here Byakuya –in that moment Kiyone came with the tea and some sweets, made a reverence and left in silence

- Rukia, has done a very good work with your subordinates, by what I can see –said Byakuya when he saw the quiet reaction of the young female squad member

- Yes, I'm very happy that she was promoted to my lieutenant … -said with a kind smile. Byakuya said nothing in respond

- I hope that it doesn't sound selfish of me, but if Rukia get promoted to captain, I hope there will be another Kuchiki, so he or she could be my new lieutenant –said Ukitake

- If everything goes well, maybe there will be –said suddenly while taking the cup to his lips

- Eh? ¿What are…? –and in that moment a fragment of his talk with the eight squad captain came to his mind

_- But, Do you think there may be something more going on Juu-kun?_

_- Something more? Shunsui, you really have some big imagination._

_- Why not? I think that all the thing it's very suspicious_

- Juushiro-san, the reason why I'm here today, it's because I want to formally ask permission to court your cousin Orihime –said Byakuya almost causing a heart attack on the poor captain Ukitake. This was the reason for him to come with his servant. He has to follow the protocol precisely, so everything came just fine

- To tell you the truth, I'm very impressed by your request Byakuya, I'll never imagine… I mean, the Ukitake family has always been loyal to the Kuchiki family for centuries, and I was given the honour, thanks to your grandfather Ginrei, of being your kendo sensei, and then I have the luck of having you as my lieutenant, for what I have a big esteem and love for you. I think you are a great person, and I'll put my life in your hands without question any given moment. Anyway, what I'm trying to say it's that makes my very happy that you want to be so serious with my little cousin Orihime, I know that I couldn't ask anything better for her, and that you will take care of her, and always put everything, including you life, behind her. So I'm very happy to give you the permission that you asked for with the most of happiness

- Do you think, Juushiro-san, that she will accept me? –asked before drink more of his tea

- Of course she will, I have no doubt that her feeling matches yours –said Ukitake taicho- and if not, I'm sure it will took you no time to win her heart.

Byakuya smiled slightly with Ukitake's words while he put the empty cup over the table. He then said to his servant to bring the gifts that were brought for Ukitake as a proof of good will. It was a beautiful set of silver made hairpins for Orihime's hair and for him, a gorgeous haori in dark blue. Then, he ordered his servant to withdraw a little to have some privacy in their talk.

- You didn't need to do all these Byakuya –said Ukitake- this is really beautiful, ¿more tea? –asked while lifting the small pot

- Thank you –said lifting the cup- I have to do it, its protocol

- And now you are going to tell me, that you have all this planed, ¿right?

- not exactly Juushiro-san, if I have to said something, it will be to acknowledge that made everybody believe that she was your family was the easy part of the plan, thanks to how big the Ukitake clan is –the captain nod. After all he has 4 brothers and 4 sisters, and many lot cousins – but, I didn't planed develop feelings for the little human, that just... happened

- Well, I'm very happy that was the case Byakuya, if you asked me, you look so much better, with more colour, you could said, and even like you have gained some weight too

- Funny thing, Unohana taicho said the very same to me during my last check up after the pneumonia

- Really? Good that is not only me then. Anyway, I want to be the first in wishing you the best of lucks Byakuya, you really deserved it

- Thanks Juushiro-san –said while having another sip from his cup of tea

**O * O * O * O**

_- I don't need money, I have more than enough money, I have health, a family and besides –in that moment he turns so he can look at her before say – if everything it's going well, this will be the last year that I spend alone _–Orihime's heart almost stop in her chest every time she remembered those words said by Byakuya

- _Don't Orihime, don't think on that. It's impossible that it is you who he was referring about…it must be one of the beautiful princess in the new year's party at the Asamura's_–that's what the red haired girl was thinking while she walk her way to the fourth squad, where captain Unohana was still helping her to regain control over her reiatsu

- ¡Hiiii! –Yachiru greeted her, coming out of nowhere

- Hi Yachiru! ¿What are you doing here?

- I came to congratulated you

- Eh? ¿About what?

- About what? ¡Because Byakushi it's going to marry you! –Orihime could feel how her blood fall to her feet when she heard that, she was on the verge on a heart attack right there

- Yachiru… I think that you got it all wrong...

- ¡That's not true! ¡It's all over the Sereitei! Byakushi went with his personal servant to ask for an interview to one of the nobles houses to ask for an official courtship.

- Really?

- Yes, but nobody knows with exactitude what family Byakushi went to visit, but I know that he was asking for your hand Orihime

- But Yachiru, that doesn't make sense, I'm not a noble woman.

- ¡aich! But you are Juu-kun's cousin and he is a noble men, just like all of his family –Orihime have, almost, forgot that lie, but even that doesn't meaning that it was her, there were a lot of noble houses in the Sereitei

- And have you tell this to anyone else Yachiru?

- ¡Of course not! I don't want to lose the bet

- What bet?

- The female shinigami association it's running a bet, to try to guess who is the person that seems it's going to end the bachelor life of Byakushi, but I didn't tell anyone, because there's a lot of money in the pot

- I see. Then let's do something, promise me that you will not tell anybody what you are telling me, ¿all right?

- And what is in there for me in exchange for that? –asked the little pink haired girl

- Hummm..., How about if I let you be the girl with the flowers in the wedding? –said Orihime, thinking that will keep her quiet.

- Seriously? ¡Yay! Outrageous!

- But only if you keep the secret, ¿All right Yachiru-chan? Not even to Zaraki taicho

- All right

- Little Pinkie promise? –said Orihime putting her little finger for Yachiru to grab it

- ¡Yes! ¡Little Pinkie promise! – said the little one grabbing Orihime's finger with her own - ¿where are you going Orihime?

- I'm going to the fourth squad to see Unohana taicho

- And why are you going to see Unohana taicho? ¿Are you still sick? –asked Yachiru

- not exactly, but I still need to work on my reiatsu, so in the meanwhile I'm helping in what I can with Unohana taisho's patients –said Orihime, who was very happy to do something useful while she was on Sereitei, after all, she was starting to feel like a parasite inside the Kuchiki mansion.

- Ey Orihime, if you marry Byakushi that will mean that you will have to live here in the Sereitei, ¿right?

- I guess so

- Umm, ¿And then could you play with me and eat candies once in a while?

- But of course!

- Yay! ¡I'm happy! The eleventh squad is so boring some times, that's why I go visit the others squads, when I'm bored, but if you are here, you'll be like Yachiru big sister – Orihime felt a little sad for the little girl in that moment, after all, she was a little kid, and girls these age, really need it a female figure or a maternal figure, to help them with her doubts and questions, so they could grow up in a wealthy way, but she doubted that in a place with so much testosterone as the eleventh squad she was going to find something like that, so she only smiled at her and said:

- Of course Yachiru, and even if I don't marry Byakuya-sama; you can always count with me ¿all rigth?

- Okay, but don't say that Orihime-chan, if you don't get married with Byakushi, ¿How is he going to leave his loneliness? –Yachiru said suddenly, while they reach the fourth squad doors

- What are you saying Yachiru?

- since Kenchan brought me to Sereitei, and we meet all this people, the first thing I noted was how lonely Byakushi was, and that is why I always go visit him to his office and make him drawings, so that he doesn't feel so lonely, because it cause me to feel very sad for people to be so lonely and sad like he is all the time – Orihime must admit that she was very impressed to realize that the little pink Sereitei's hurricane have such a mature and watchful side, probably nobody has ever suspected that Yachiru's constant rambling through the squads have such a deep motive. Orihime just realize that there was so much still to discover about the Sereitei and his inhabitants.

- Ah, good morning Orihime-chan –Hanataro greeted her

- Good morning Yamada-san, ¿Is the captain in?

- Yes, and she is waiting for you at the backyard

- Thank you –while they walk through the halls, some of the patients look towards Orihime and give her they thank yours while she return the friendly words and asked them how they were.

- Who are those people Orihime-chan?

- It's people I have helped to get better –said the red haired woman

- Then, when you officially become a part of the gotei 13, you will be part of the fourth squad? –she said with a finger over her lips- ¿Couldn't you not go to the eleventh squad? That way, you could play with me more often

- Yachiru, it's still to soon to said that, I'm not even sure, if I could be a member of any squad

- ¡aich! ¡that's silliness! You, Ichigo-kun and Chado-kun are all on the short list to become a part of the gotei 13. It's well known by all the captains and lieutenants

- Seriously? I have no idea –Yachiru put a finger over her lips, as a signal of secrecy, while she said in Orihime's ear while she bend a little to be at the proper distance of the little girl – it's supposed to be a secret, but Ichigo-kun it's on the short list to become a captain

- Truly?

- Yes, ¿Why do you think that Byakushi send him to the shinigami's school?

- For Rukia-san?

- well, yes, that too, but the thing is, that to be able to became captain, Ichigo-Kun must show a lot of abilities, like a minimum level of Kidou, perfect reiatsu control and some other stuff

- I see, Byakuya-sama it's always thinking of everything –and for some reason she felt her heart grow full of warm while thinking in the stoic captain. They reach the back door leading to the backyard and find Unohana taicho talking with Kotetsu

- Welcome Orihime-chan, Yachiru-chan, come and sit, we are having tea, and Isane was telling me something of the most utmost importance

- Really? –said Yachiru

- Apparently, our most wanted bachelor, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, has serious intentions to put an end to that –said Unohana taicho, which made Yachiru laugh, but she covered her mouth with her hands

- Oh, it's seems that Yachiru has something to tell us –said the female captain. All colour abandoned Orihime's face when the captain said that, after all, she almost never let something slip away from her

- I know with who it's Byakushi going to get married

- Seriously? ¿To whom? –asked Isane

- With me of course –said the pink haired girl, making Orihime sigh with relieve

- Really? Then you are going to be a very pretty bride Yachiru –said Unohana smiling, probably thinking that was another of Yachiru's games – ¿Can I be the bride's maid?

- No, that's going to be Orihime – and then conversation topics move along and stayed a long time in the garden

- Master –said Senbonzakura while they were walking back to the sixth squad - ¿What's going to happen now_?_

_- Now it's when the courtship start, Sen_

_- And what are we going to do?_

_- We? Are you offering for something, Sen?_

_- As you know master, while she is under your protection, is also under my protection too, and besides if she is going to become your new wife, that's only make all of my promises of protection even more serious, it's what corresponds in the actual scenario_–Byakuya sigh, this was the bad side of having a sword as regal and pride as himself.

- Sen, if I recognize your words as truthful words, and that I hope you keep…

_- Who do are you thinking that is I, Master? ¿Zabimaru? ¡The Nerve!_

_- Must I remember you, that I have been married and that I know something about women's?_

_- It is not necessary that you talk to me like that master, you know that I respected Hisana-sama a lot, but I also remember your first attempts to get close to her_ –Byakuya almost laugh when does memories hit him. He was so young and immature when he was trying to approach his first wife, it was a truly miracle that she take him seriously, instead of laughing of him

_- Anyway, experience help correct those mistakes Sen. Now, ¿where was the flower store?_

- "Each petal a sigh you stole from me… each flower a thought I gave to you" –Orihime feel her face as hot and red as a burning building after read aloud the little note, while standing next to Rukia and Ichigo, and the servants continued bring in more and more flower, in the mansion's room and that were for her.

There were a lot of flower and from different types, like Azahar, Lilies, White and red rosebuds, and carnations also red and white, Clematis, gypsum, Lilas, among another's (*)

- Niisama is so romantic –said Rukia before elbowing Ichigo- Why is that you never give me flowers or send me notes Ichigo?

- Say what? I couldn't write something like that even if I was standing over my head, it's not, well, me.

- Well then, star to practice, because I want a note just as pretty as that, for me

- Blasted Byakuya –murmur- ¿And why so many flower? ¿Why not just red roses like everyone else?

- Because every flower and every colour have a different meaning –said Orihime- Byakuya-sama it's trying to tell me how he feel about me o how he thinks about me with these flowers –said while smelling the Lilas, and kept the note to the heart.

- Eh? Seriously, flowers mean something? –said Ichigo scratching his head

- Yes, from envy to love, flowers go through all the emotion's stairs –ended- and you have to be careful with the colours too, because they also have a meaning.

- Seriously? I have never known about that. Well, I have to go now, I have strategies lesson, I'll see you in the afternoon midget –said given her a kiss I her forehead before getting out

- ¡And don't forget my note! –Screamed Rukia- I'm dreaming, that asshole will never write a note like that to me. ¡Orihime, you are so lucky! You'll be the envy of all the Sereitei's womans, and a very few men too.

- I can't believe it, your brother really likes me –she said almost for herself that Rukia

- I told you so, Orihime, niisama never does things he doesn't intent and when he put his mind into something, he doesn't stop till have it –in that moment a servant came and said

- Miss Kuchiki, captain Ukitake is asking for you and Orihime-san, ¿May he come in?

- Of course, bring him to the guest room and go to the kitchen for tea and pastries

-Yes, Miss Kuchiki –he made a bow and left the room

- Are you coming Orihime? This is getting interesting –said Rukia

- I'm coming.

- Welcome captain Ukitake –Rukia greeted him- It's an honour having you here

- Thank you very much Rukia, good afternoon Orihime –greeted back- I came for a very important business

- It's about Byakuya-sama? –asked suddenly Orihime

- Well, yes. Byakuya went to ask me, as your cousin and responsible for your person, for a formal petition to courtship you –both girls could feel their cheeks getting red- and besides he bring some gifts to prove his intentions –said giving Orihime the box with the beautiful set of silver made hairpins. When she opened, she lost her speech and she found another little note, which she put next to the other

- this is the most beautiful that I ever seen –said Rukia to her- niisama has such a good taste and is always so elegant, and with Orihime's gorgeous hair, it will be an amazing combination

- Anyway, what I want to talk with Orihime was that since now Byakuya it's courting you, it would not be proper, that you keep living in the Kuchiki mansion. It could led to bad rumours and believes me when I said that you don't want that

- Eh? Then what are we going to do? –asked Orihime

- well, you are here as a guest at the mansion, and every visit must come to an end and you must get back home, so the most logic thing to do, it's that you go back to my home – Orihime didn't like much that idea, because she was very much a friend of everybody here, and she was very used to be always with Rukia, Ichigo and specially Byakuya.

- I guess it's the most logic, even if I don't want go.

- Worry not, Orihime, at my place, you are going to need nothing and you could still seeing everyone –said Ukitake- besides, it don't have to be right now, you could take a day or two, to prepare yourself and get ready everything you need.

- Thank you for all the troubles Ukitake taicho, I promise to not cause trouble –said Orihime.

- There is no need to be so formal between us Orihime; Juushiro-san will be more than enough. Ah, before I forget, I bring you some candies –said while passing her a little bag that he made appear from his haori

- Thank you –said Orihime take it

- I hope that everything goes well between you two –said Ukitake taicho- I really like the idea of you two together, I think is wonderful

- I think the same Ukitake taicho –said Rukia- they look very well together

- Well then, I'll be leaving now to prepare everything in my house –said while getting up- I'll be waiting for you Orihime

- Thank you so much for everything Ukitake taicho –said Orihime

- I'll see you tomorrow Rukia –said before leaving the guest room.

- What do you say if we used for the first time these hairpins Orihime? I think it should be a nice surprise for niisama, if you were wearing them when he sees you tonight ¿What do you think?

- I think it's a great idea –said Orihime- I'll wait for you in my room, ¿Ok?

- All right, I'll go for the hair combs –said leaving the room, while Orihime opened the second note that Byakuya managed to send her (*)

**Only you can make this world seem right**

**(Sólo tú haces que este mundo este bien)**

**Only you can make the Darkness bright**

**(Sólo tú haces que brille la oscuridad)**

**Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do**

**(Solo tú y solamente tú puedes hacerme sentir como lo haces)**

**And fill my heart with love for only you**

**(Y llenar mi corazón con amor solo para ti)**

**Only you can make this change in me**

**(Sólo tú puedes provocar este cambio en mí)**

**For its true, you are my destiny**

**(Por que es verdad, tú eres mí destino)**

**When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do**

**(Cuando Sostienes mí mano, logro entender la magia que haces)**

**You're my dream come true, my one and only you**

**(Eres mí sueño hecho realidad, la única y solo tú)**

**Only you can make this change in me**

**(Sólo tú puedes provocar este cambio en mí)**

**For its true, you are my destiny**

**(Por que es verdad, tú eres mí destino)**

**When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do**

**(Cuando Sostienes mí mano, logro entender la magia que haces)**

**You're my dream come true, my one and only you**

**(Eres mí sueño hecho realidad, la única y solo tú)**

**One and only you**

**(La única y sólo tú)**

With these, Orihime forget all her doubts and finally could admit to herself that she was deeply in love with the sixth squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya

**O * O * O * O**

**End of chapter VI**

(*) Clarifications

About the meaning of the flowers that Byakuya purchase for Orihime, here you have a little list, with the original names in Spanish, ('cause I could not find them all of them in English). Google have more definitions too.

**Azahar: **Symbol of purity and antiquity

**Azucena:** Heart and innocent spirit, modesty and delicacy

**Capullo blanco de Rosa:** Innocent in love

**Capullo rojo de Rosa:** Purity

**Clavel blanco: **naive, innocence.

**Clavel rojo:** Hope in love, in love

**Clemátide:** Beauty of soul

**Gipsofilas:** Tenderness, childhood, transparency of the soul

**Lila:** first love, innocence, youth.

**Lirio blanco**: purity

**Lunaria**: Sincerity

**Nenúfar:** Purity of the heart

About the second note, it's the lyrics from a very old song named "Only you", and the original group performing this song was "The Platters". The song's video it's available in YouTube like always

See you next chapter ;)


	7. Visiting the In-laws

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics is thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake, it's because I'm not an English native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

**O * O * O * O**

- Huh? ¿You want to visit my family house? –Ichigo was praying that his hearing was failing him, so he has misunderstood what Byakuya has just said - ¿Why?

- Well, you don't think that I would let you courtship Rukia without me visiting the people that could become our in laws, ¿right Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Yes… eh, well, no… the thing with my family, well my father… he is kind of special…

- We'll go visit them after you have ended your afternoon lessons at the academy. Rukia, make sure that everything is ready by that hour –said Byakuya ending the talking. Before leaving the dinner room, he took a look at it thinking that for some reason, since Orihime left to live with Ukitake taicho the day before, everything felt more… dark and with to much silence. ¿Was it always like that? He couldn't remember. Well, with any luck, it will be not to long before she was back here.

**O * O * O * O**

- Good morning Orihime, I hope that your bedroom was comfortable enough –said Ukitake taicho when he entered the dining room that morning.

- Good morning Juushiro-san. The room was perfect and very lovely, thank you very much.

- You are most welcome Orihime-chan –in that moment, while Ukitake was sitting at the table, two small and identical dressing kids enter the room

- Good morning Juu-chan –said at the same time before noted that Orihime was there and then they said- ¿Who is she, Juu-chan?

- Her name is Orihime and she is my cousin. Orihime let me introduce to you my twin Zanpakutous Sōgyo no Kotowari.

- Hi there kids ¿How are you?

- ¡Good! Wanna play with us?

- Maybe after breakfast, we could play for a while –said Orihime

- ¡Yay! ¿Are you going to stay for a long time Orihime-chan?

- I'm not sure yet, it's all depend of Kuchiki-sama

- Huh? Didn't you used to be the kendo sensei of a kid named Kuchiki, Juu-chan? –asked Sōgyo no Kotowari

- Indeed I was, but now the kid is a full grown up and he is dating our cousin Orihime, so in the mean while, she Will stay with us, living here.

- ¡Hooray! –Screamed the Little kids at the same time- ¡We love having guest here! ¿Do you like sweets? ¿Do you like animals? ¿Do you like kids?

- Come on, come on, don't harass Orihime so early in the morning, let her have her breakfast in peace –said Ukitake-san

- Don't worry Juushiro-san. Hum, let's see… Yes, I love sweets, love to play and I love kids very much –said while giving each of them a hug and a kiss in the cheek, leaving them with the cheek covered with pink and, very oddly, very quiet, till they said at the same time

- ¡Welcome home cousin Orihime-chan! Let's get some flowers –said one to the other

-Yes, ¡flowers and sweets for our cousin Orihime! –Said the other twin- ¡don't go anywhere cousin! ¡We'll be right back! –said while leaving the dining room

- I'm sorry about all that Orihime-chan

- It's okay Juushiro-san, but I didn't know that were Zanpakutous that look like kids, among the taisho's

- I suppose I'm a bit guilty for that

- Huh? Why you say that Juushiro-san?

- I always wanted to have kids, but at the same time, I'm been very afraid that they were going to born with this sickness, that I have to deal with all the time, and I just couldn't think of passing that curse to an innocent creature, so I think that's the reason that my Zanpakutous are shaped after little kids –he ended, leaving the auburn girl more than surprised for that sudden and private confession

- I'm so sorry to hear that, Juushiro-san, after all, I think that you would be the most amazing parent

- Are you serious Orihime?

- ¡Of course! By the way that everybody talks about you and how you treat them, I truly believe that you would be an amazing parent. Rukia has only words of affection and love towards you, and even Byakuya-sama talks about you almost as talking about a father more than a taicho or an old kendo sensei

- Thank you for your kind words Orihime, its means a lot to me. ¿What would you like to do today?

- Actually, I would like to visit my best friend Tatsuki, it's been a long time and Rukia tells me that the thing she use to erase the memory of the people , doesn't seem to work properly with her, and she haven't believed the story they told her, so I'm very worried about her

- Going to the human world? Sounds like a nice idea… after all, without counting that time that we went to fight in that fake Karakura replica, I haven't had the chance to travel properly there or visit any place. Let's go after breakfast, I tell Rukia to take charge of everything at the squad and we'll go

- Thank you so much Juushiro-san, I hope you will like the city

- I hope so.

**O * O * O * O**

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Welcome home son! –that was what Isshin Kurosaki screamed when he opened the door while trying to hit his older son, when he noted the stoic captain Kuchiki Byakuya standing next to Ichigo and behind them was Rukia who was looking the entire scene feeling very embarrassed

- Good evening, my name is Kuchiki Byakuya and this is my younger sister Kuchiki Rukia, ¿May we come in? –Isshin Kurosaki felt his blood freeze in his veins when he heard that. The 28 leader of the Kuchiki family was standing in front of his house, without previous notice, with his Little sister, and his aura was so full of authority and power, which make him think he could surround the entire place with that power (and it probably was like that).

- But of course, please do come in, we love having visitors. Ichigo, go and ask your sisters to bring us some tea and sweets or cookies –said while making room for them to go inside the house. Byakuya did so, while looking quite regal and noble, followed by Rukia and Ichigo, making the ex-shinigami shiver on the inside ¿What the hell was doing this men, probably the most important in the Sereitei, in his home? (*)

- Please take a seat –said pointing the couch for Ichigo and Rukia and another, in fact the best, for Byakuya- ¿May I ask to what I have the honour of these visit?

- The motive of my visit, is about something very important, but first tell me something ¿are you aware of the relationship between my younger sister and your oldest son? – ¡holy Hell! Isshin has never made the connexion between both of them, 'cause as far as he know, Kuchiki Byakuya was an only child and at most, he thought they would be long distance relatives

- Yes, I do, as a matter of fact; I like to think of Rukia like another daughter of this family

- Really? ¿May I ask why?

- Mainly, 'cause of how beneficial it's been her presence for both of my youngest daughters, as you may probably know, I'm a widow and raising two Little girls it's kind of hard for a single man, especially in certain themes of a more womanly nature, in which Rukia's help it's been priceless –ended Isshin

- I understand, I'm a widow myself, and I know how hard that can be -said Byakuya. In that moment Karin approach the guest and after greeting them, she ask

- We only have oolong tea ¿Is that okay with you? –even if she didn't want to admit it, the captain aura's have her very impressed, and, for some reason that she didn't understand, she have the feeling that she must bow to him, like the servants From those old samurais movies did it whit they lord, and that it would be the most proper thing to do. ¿could it be, that this men, was really Rukia's older brother? He was really intimidating, gorgeous too, but he look like the tiger that they have saw the other day at the zoo. Elegant and beautiful, but at the same time a powerful predator, which you should treat with respect and a safe distance.

- It is, thank you –said Byakuya- would you tell me your name young miss?

- Kurosaki Karin, sir

- I'm delighted to make your acquaintance Karin; I understand that there are two sisters in this house

- That's right, my sister Yuzu and I

- I would love to meet her, ¿Could you ask her to come?

- Of course, give me a moment –she leaves the living and came back a few moments later with the youngest of the Kurosakis.

- Good evening sir. My name is Yuzu; it's very nice to meet you

- I'm delighted to make your acquaintance Yuzu, ¿Do you know why we are here today? –Both denied with their heads- it does have to do, with the relationship between your older brother and my sister. Mister Kurosaki, your son has come to me to ask me for a formal petition to courtship my youngest sister, in the most serious intentions, reason why I decided to pay you a visit, so we can establish the parameters to that petition and his value.

- My son did that? –Isshin couldn't understand what was going on. Since when his son has grown up so much, as to go to the 28 leader of the Kuchiki clan to ask for the hand of his only and younger sister in courtship?

- Indeed he did, and in achieve that goal, he's been doing a lot of merits, and one can't say he have done it all wrong, never the less, I need to meet his family, to make me a better idea of the kind of man he Will be for my sister and as a Father of my nieces and nephews, after all, the relationship between Father and son, determine that and much more in the kids, so I'm here to see what kind of Father are you Kurosaki Isshin to have an idea of what could be Kurosaki Ichigo in the near future. –to all the people there, with the exception of Byakuya, the soul froze over and their blood hit the floor when they heard that. If Byakuya's decision depends of what he saw of Isshin Kurosaki as a Father in this house, Ichigo could consider himself as good as dead, and Karakura city could be considered completely destroyed, 'cause the captain will never aloud they see each other ever again, and even least to get married, with that kind of father as an example.

-So, tell me little ladies ¿What can you tell me about your father? –finally asked the captain

**O * O * O * O**

- You really miss him, right Orihime? –Ukitake asked her, while they were sitting at the ice cream shop near the red haired olds apartment

- Huh? ¿To whom are you referring Juushiro-san?

- Byakuya of course –Orihime felt her cheeks go pink with that, 'cause it was actually truth

- I do miss him, ¿but how…?

- you have been sighing since you arrive at my home and since we arrive to the city, so I supposed it was because you miss him, its classic between lovers when they are away From each other –he said with a smile- especially when they are at the beginning of the relationship, when everything is the prettiest.

- ¡Orihime! –a scream suddenly made them turn their heads to the back of the store.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! –the red haired girl greeted her friend while raising her hand. The brunette run towards the table where they were both eating ice-cream.

- ¡Orihime! Where the hell have you being all this time? It's been almost a year since you left

- I thought that Rukia and the rest told you that some relatives came for me –said the red haired girl remembering what Rukia has told her

- But, Why now? Why not before? "_Like when your brother died_" –asked the brunette, who haven't belied the history like every else seemed to do it. The friend she know, would never left without saying good bye

- Why don't you sit with us Tatsuki, that way we could explain everything to you –said the auburn girl

- We? –only then the other girl seemed to realize that there was another person there. A very tall White haired man, sitting at the table, smiling to both girls. It was very handsome and has an aura full of peace and serenity, like that was the only thing he could make you feel, and somehow, she felt more at peace when he saw him. Orihime grab her arm and made her seat between them.

- Juushiro-san I want to introduce to you my biggest and best friend in the all world, Tatsuki-chan. Tatsuki-chan these is my cousin Ukitake Juushiro-san

- Oh, so this beautiful lady is the famous Tatsuki? It's very nice to meet you Tatsuki-chan, Orihime haven't stop talking about you, so I was very curious to meet you, please accept this candies –said while taking some small bag from his jacket, and giving it to the brunette, without losing his smile or his aura of amiability. She took them a little confused that an old man would be carrying sweets in his jacket, but for some reason she start to notice some air of similitude between both of them. It seems that both can only make you feel peace and serenity around them.

- Huh, thank you Ukitake-san

- Please Juushiro-san will make it; after all, there is no need to be so formal

- Anyway, What is all these history to come looking for Orihime now? ¿Why not when Sora died? She spend months alone and forgotten in that apartment

- Tatsuki-chan…

- Worry not Orihime, your friend is very loyal to you and I love it, she is like a young samurái-ko From XV century –for Tatsuki that analogy didn't bothered as much as should, 'cause she have an image of herself more closest to a warrior to a damsel in distress- Tatsuki-chan, due to my line of Work I have to make very long travels, that sometimes keeps me away From home for longs periods of time, and that's why I didn't Heard about what happened to cousin Sora till long after his death, and beside that, I must admit that I have a very poor health, which stop me to take care of Orihime till now, that finally the papers were ready, but things happened in such a way, that we couldn't let you know on time and I very sorry about that Tatsuki-chan, 'cause I know that it's have been you, the one who took care of her all this time, making sure she was okay, and for that I will be forever in debt with you, beyond what I can express.

- So, Orihime is really going to live with you? –she let her gaze go down when she said that

- Don't be sad Tatsuki-chan, that doesn't mean that Orihime Will stop being your friend just because she doesn't live closet o you anymore or that she won't come to visit you never more, it just means that both of you Will have to learn to spend less time together, but you'll never stop being friends just for that, if that was the case, you never become the friend that you are –ended Ukitake making that a few tears came to the brunettes eyes

- besides, Tatsuki-chan need not to worry, I'll come to see you every time I can, and you can come to visit me From time to time –said the auburn girl- we just have to see it with Rukia and Byakuya so that you can visit the Kuchiki mansion.

- Huh? What are you talking Orihime? Who is Byakuya? What place is this Kuchiki mansion? –the internal brunette's alarm went on, with full force, at hearing those names

- Eh… well, Byakuya is Rukia's oldest brother –said Orihime- and the Kuchiki mansion is their home.

- Did you just say mansion? –Asked the brunette- When you said mansion, it's a house with what? 10 rooms? Maybe 20?

- I haven't count them, but I think it's over 50 rooms –said Orihime while trying to make a sort of mental picture of what she knew of the mansion

- 50 Rooms? Then, they are filthy rich, right? –Tatsuki seemed quite shocked, after all she have noted that Rukia has some manners and a very formal speech for someone From Karakura Institute, but she never imagine she Will be a kind of wealthy heir

- In fact, they are –said Ukitake- Byakuya is the 28 clan leader, which makes them a very powerful and old family, with lots of money

- And what they have to do with all these?

- The truth is… Byakuya-sama… he… well… -tried to say Orihime- he asked Juushiro-san permission to courtship me officially

- Huh? What are you talking about? Courtship you? Like you were his… future… -suddenly the words seem to get stuck in her throat when she understood what was going on and the word 'wife' hit her like a ton of bricks – ¡that's impossible! ¡You are not even 20! –Said hitting the table with her fist - ¿What are you thinking Orihime? ¿Is this the reason why these people wanted to take you with them, so they can sell you to this Byakuya? ¿Like if we were still living in the XV century?

- No Tatsuki-chan, you got it al wrong –said the red haired girl- I already have meet Byakuya-sama before. The thing is that, in this time that I been far away, I have the chance to really know him, and it's got nothing to do with selling anyone, I… I really love Byakuya and, by amazing this could sound, he loves me to, he doesn't even care, that I'm an orphan, with no money, and no last name. He loves me enough to ask my hand to Juushiro-san and become my fiancé.

- besides nobody is forcing Orihime to marry him –said Ukitake- this is just a courtship, the hand in marriage thing, is not done yet, and I don't think it's going to happened for at least a year, which is what courtship tend to last – all this was said while he put a reassuring hand in the brunettes shoulder and give her a big smile –you truly are a loyal and fearsome friend Tatsuki-chan, I'm so happy to have meet you today. I hope that someday you will accept an invitation to have tea and sweets with me, ¿right?

- I'll think about that –was all that she can say

- Thank you so much. What would you say if I ask you to help me shopping some gifts? I don't have the time to walk in the city very often and I would be honored if to ladies so pretty will come with me –asked Ukitake

- We'll love it, right Tatsuki-chan?

- I guess it's okay –said the brunette. She couldn't fight against to people like these- but I want to hear more about this Byakuya, I still don't trust him

-Oh, but Tatsuki-chan, I'm sure that you would like Byakuya-sama when you meet him –said the red haired girl

**O * O * O * O**

- Well, ladies, I'm waiting for an answer –said Byakuya looking at the twins

- Hum, well, our Father is… -started Yuzu

- Is childish, immature and irresponsible with all, except his Work as a doctor in the clinic –said Karin. This make Ichigo and Rukia, lost all the colour of their faces

- But, he is also, caring and tender with us and play soccer with us whenever he can at the park –continued Yuzu

- Soccer? –Byakuya hasn't heard of that Word before- What is this soccer thing?

- Is a sport that is played with a balloon and eleven players by each side, each team try to put this ball between some sticks and one of the players try to stop the other team. It's played with the feet, except for the one who catch the ball, it's the only one who can use his/hers hands –explained Karin incapable of believe that someone didn't know soccer-

- It seems like a game not very suited for little ladies –commented Byakuya- Rukia, have you played this sport?

- No Byakuya niisama, but I have seen Ichigo and her sisters playing it, and it seem quite funny and good for the lower part of the body

- Really? I would like a little demonstration afterwards, if it is possible. Now tell me, if you have the chance to change your father for another ¿Will you do it?

- Of course not –answered Yuzu- maybe he is not the best Father in the world, but is our Father and we love him anyway.

- Hummm… I guess not… but sounds tempting –said Karin. Byakuya only drink some more of his cup

- It's truth that Rukia used to stay in this house?

- Yes, she did it –confirmed Karin

- In where did she stay? This place seemed a little… small.

- In Yuzu's bedroom –quickly said Karin. Something told her that telling Byakuya that her sister slept in Ichigo's wardrobe wasn't safe for no one.

- I understood. Tell me girls; what is your opinion about Rukia and your brother Ichigo, as a couple?

- They are meant for each other –said Karin- as they say, god made them and they found each other

- Besides Rukia is very nice to us, she is like the older sister we never have and we love her very much –ended Yuzu

- I think I have heard enough to make me an idea –said Byakuya- now I have a final question to make, if possible

- Of course, what would it be? –asked Isshin

- Why a member of the Shiba and a good shinigami like you left the Sereitei to come to live in the human world, have a family and change his last name?

- Huh? Dad? ¿What is Byakuya saying? –asked Ichigo

- I knew this day will come –said Isshin with a sigh- you see son, I'm a shinigami, and some time ago, I was a member of the eleven squad

- Zaraki's taicho squad? –asked Rukia

- Well, it wasn't Zaraki taicho the one in charge in those days, but still was the best squad. Everything started with a mission in Karakura, that's when I met your mother, she have the ability to see ghost and she used to be chased by Hollows, obviously she didn't understand what those creatures were, but still managed to avoid them all the time. I couldn't help it and fall in love with her like a fool. Every time I came to Karakura I stop to watch her, but one day I was informed that my family had made a marriage contract with a very important and respectful family, so I left Sereitei in a mission with some squad members and after finished some hollows I decided to stay in Karakura with your mother and take her family name –ended Isshin- but, How did you found it Kuchiki-sama?

- Since the first moment I saw Kurosaki Ichigo I noted the great look-a-like that he have with the late Shiba Kaien, the ex lieutenant of Ukitake-san, and that got me thinking, but in that moment didn't give it more importance due to circumstances, but I always remembered, after all two persons can look so much alike, without been some relationship in between. So, I started to dig in the old files from the noble houses and found about a missing Shiba, cataloged as M.I.A. some 20 years ago, who would be a lost cousin of Shiba Kaien. Besides, that would explain why Kurosaki Ichigo and her sisters have those abilities, that huge reiatsu and why he is able to be a shinigami without being dead

- I don't understand niisama, what do you mean?

- Kurosaki's mother have a reiatsu that allowed her to see ghost and other spirits, which is not so unusual among humans, but what would happen if, to top of that, we put the reiatsu of a full shinigami? The answer will be a very powerful babies, that if I'm not mistaken were sealed as were they were born, to not attract the hollows, but it wasn't entirely successful, because they can still see spirits like their mother and with sometime the seal went weak and by the end, when Rukia found Ichigo what she did was not transfer her shinigami powers to Ichigo. What she did was liberate the young men's reiatsu.

- Amazing, just the kind of thing that one could expect from the Kuchiki clan leader –said Isshin- everything that Kuchiki-sama has say its truth, those seals I bought them to Urahara years ago and he even help me to place them on the kids.

- It was pretty irresponsible not to warn them about their condition. If you have, Kurosaki Ichigo wouldn't go to a war with no knowledge about Zanpakutous, bankai or reiatsu –said Byakuya- and a lot of problems could be avoided

- I just did what I thought was better for my child in that moment –said Isshin- it's a petty that I couldn't see beyond in those years

- Anyway, we can't do anymore about it –said Byakuya- Thanks for the tea, little girls. Rukia is time to get back home; Kurosaki Ichigo must stay since he has a lot to talk with his Father. As soon as we arrive to Sereitei I'll send a letter to his sensei's to excuse them from tomorrows lesson. See you soon Shiba Isshin, Kurosaki, Karin, and little Yuzu –said while getting up From his seat followed by Rukia while Karin lead them to the front door

- Niisama, Do you think they will be okay?

- Yes, they Will be, now that the know the truth, they Will be okay –ended the captain before the door to the other world would open

**End of chapter VII**

Thanks for they reviews to: catherinebravo313, guest, R3iga1004, darkangel, Michiko Burel & moodymel

See you next chapter ;)


	8. Dinner & Encounter

"**Cherry Blossoms"**

**Byakuya x Orihime **

**By Eowynd **

Disclaimers: those of always well known by all

(*) Spoilers: appear the Zanpakutous in his true form, so those who have not seen the episodes 230 to 240, i.e. the "Zanpakutous arc" would not understand the details

Everything appearing in italics is thoughts or dialogues between the Zanpakutous and carriers

And if there is any mistake it's because I'm not an English native and don't have a beta. The Original version is in Spanish and it's called "Cerezos en Flor"

**O * O * O * O**

- Which do you think that she would like more? –said Ukitake while showing them a pair of very nice dresses, so Orihime and Tatsuki could choose one.

-I like the one on the right –said Orihime pointing one in dark blue- I think that colour, will do her a lot of justice

- What about you Tatsuki?

- I don't know nothing about dresses, so I go with the one that Orihime choose –said the brunnette

- Huh? That's not right, a girl as pretty as you Tatsuki, should have a nice taste for these things –said Ukitake

- the thruth is that Orihime, is the most girly girl From both of us, so I always do what she recommended me to wear –said the brunnette

- I see, but Tatsuki-chan, ypu must never forget that even if you are a great figther, you are also a woman and that it's always gonna be the most important, ¿okay? –said Ukitake, with a voice that never stoped being nice and calm- then, we'll take the blue dress, I hope she like it –said while buying the dress.

- And how long you have been together Juushiro-san? –asked Tatsuki

- About ten years –said Ukitake- ¡Wow! It seems that we started yesterday …

- Dou you think to get married? –asked the red haired girl

- I have proposed a couple of times, but Retsu it's not so easily convinced –said Ukitake taking the package From the seller, while Orihime finally understand of who were they talking

- Ah, ¿Unohana taicho? –Asked Orihime- Are you dating her?

- Yes, I do. I hope she will accept this time.

- I think she Will, after all, you two are a great couple –said Orihime.

- I hope so –he said while leaving the store- Do you want to eat with us Tatsuki?

- The thruth is that I have to get back home –said Tatsuki- I have to prepare tomorrow's training for the team

- Ah, but I think that you should come with us Tatsuki-chan –said Ukitake smiling- after all, Byakuya and Rukia Will be waiting for us and you say that you want to meet him, ¿right?

- I doubt this clothing is appropiate for that–said Tatsuki looking at her old blue jeans and t-shirt

- But we can fix that, right Orihime?

- ¡Of course! Come on Tatsuki-chan! We'll boutgh you something very nice–said grabbing her arm and dragging her around the mall

- ¡but no dresses! – was the only she manage to say

**O * O * O * O**

- Good night and welcome to our restaurant, ¿Do you have an appointment? –asked the receptionist

- Yes, we are expected at Mister Kuchiki and his sister table's –said Ukitake while Orihime and Tatsuki where standing behind him. Orihime was wearing a pale pink dress and her friend was wearing a dark green dress, the only one she agree to use, after everything that they showed her.

- Please, come this way –said while pointing the way towards the table where Rukia and Byakuya were. Rukiawas wearing a deep blue dress and Byakuya was wearing a black suit, that makes him look quite fine.

- Good night Byakuya, Rukia –Ukitake greeted them- Byakuya, I would like to introduce to you, Arisawa Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend. Tatsuki-chan he is Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's oldest brother and Orihime's boyfriend –he was making the proper introductions, while both of them look at each other and greeted with a bow.

- Welcome Arisawa-san, it's an honor to make your acquaintace –said Byakuya while observing the girl

- The pleasure it's mine –said the brunnette

- Please, take a seat –said pointing three empty chairs. Ukitake pulled Tatsuki's chair and Byakuya did the same with Orihime, and then they sit back.

- Welcome Tatsuki-chan! It's been a while since we meet each other –said Rukia- How have you been?

- Very good, thank you –the brunnette was feeling a Little out of place, in that restaurant so elegant and with these persons, not as much with Rukia as with the one they say was her brother, even if she didn't see much resemblance. Granted, they both have black hair and White pale skin, but that was it. His eyes were blue and large while her eyes were violet and more rounded, besides Rukia was a petit size, while Byakuya was very tall and with lot of body. But was more impressive to the brunette was that aura of pride and presence that seem to surround him. She could really see that old and rich blood that Ukitake mentioned before.

- I hope it's not a problema, but today we went to meet with Tatsuki because Orihime missed her –said Ukitake- and she accepted to come with us

- Besides, Tatsuki-chan wanted to meet Byakuya –said Orihime- she was really surprised when we told her about our relationship

- I was suprised too, at first –said Rukia- learning that my niisama have feelings for Orihime, but I think they make a great couple –in that moment the waitress came with the menus and said

- Good night, my name is Yuuki and I'll be your waitress tonight. These are our menus and the chef's special for today is: chikuzen ni as first course, Gyu shabu sarada as salad, chawanmushi soup, and unagi kabayaki as main course (*)

- Thank you –said Byakuya- we'll tell you when we are ready to order –the waitress walks away with a little nod.

All this, while the brunette, read the menu and saw the prices, which leave her speachless ¡Everything was so expensive! How they were going to pay for five persons toe at here? ¡They were going to get ruin and broke! And, why nobody seemed to note that?

- Tatsuki-chan, ¿Did you choose what are you going to order? –asked her Orihime- all looks delicious, I can't decide.

- Well, to tell you the thruth, I don't know what to order neither – said Tatsuki, hoping that her face didn't bretay her about being thinking in the price.

- If that's the case, I think will order the chef's special for everybody –said Byakuya calling the waitress – we want the chef's special for all, with red wine for the ladys and sake for the rest –ordered the captain- and for dessert some fruits from the station.

- Excellent choice sir –said taking the menus and the order.

- And for how long do you know each other with Orihime, Arisawa-san? –asked Byakuya to the brunette

- Since we were little, since middle school to high school –aswered Tatsuki- we have always been together in the same class, and from the begining we get along very nice

- Besides Tatsuki has always been protecting me from bullies –said Orihime- karate has make her very strong

- Bullies? –said Byakuya getting very tense suddenly- What kind of bullies?

- Well, it's about my hair –said Orihime- a lot of people think that I bleach it and don't believe is my real color, so during school some people started to bullied me and, some, even carried siccsors to cut it –when Byakuya heard that, his blood started to boil, wanting to kill those idiots. To mistreat a beautiful girl, just for something so stupid. Inside him, he coul heard senbonsakura growl in response –but Tatsuki-chan is so strong, that after a beating she gave them, never came back to make those pranks.

- ¡Preposterous! –Exclaimed Ukitake- How can it be people so short of understanding in this world? Luckily, we can count with Tatsuki-chan, who I can assure you Byakuya, is the most fiersome and loyal friend for our little Orihime.

- It's true niisama –said Rukia- i the time I spend at the institute, I could see that Arisawa-san is a nice person

- I see, then it's truly an honor to meet you Arisawa-san, thank you for taking care of Orihime all this time –said the captain looking right in her eyes.

- It was nothing –said the brunnette. In that instant, the food came, so they stop talking for a momento. Tatsuki was amazed while looking at the food. All the dishes look delicious, elegant and attrative. She never has seen something like this. The waitresses were very elegant and served everything with precisión and finesse.

- ¡So good! –Exclaimed the redhaired girl looking at the dishes- I haven't realized how hungry I was

- Everything looks so good –said Rukia- I'm glad that we all manage to come

They started to eat, and were in silence for a few moments. Tatsuki used that time to really observe Rukia's brother. He was handsome, no doubt about that, very tall, with pale skin and deep blue eyes, that make her think could read your soul.

But he did seem to have some cold distant air, that make her wonder, how a men like that could have fall in love with her friend Orihime?, or she would be really interested in him?, or would she be trying to fill in the absence that her older brother left behind all those months ago when he died?. Maybe, despite all her efforts, the red haired girl felt as lonely as Tatsuki feared she did? She was really hopping that it was the first, that they, both, love each other.

The music started to sound around them, which make Byakuya to rise from his seat and ask the red haired girl, extending his hand towards her

- Dance with me Orihime –she nods while grabbing his hand, her cheeks ligthly coloured in pink, as the rest of them wacth them into the dance floor

- ¡I'm so happy! I have never saw niisama acting like this –said Rukia to the others while watching the dancing couple

- Like how Rukia? –asked the brunnete

- so happy

- ¿Happy? How can you tell? –said Tatsuki, who didn't see anything different in Byakuya's face

- You have to know him a lot, to notice –said Ukitake- but trust me, he is really happy, and I'm very happy for him, because I know him for years and I was very worried about him after his wife's death

- ¿Wife? Which wife? –asked the brunnete while her alarms went up, again, like crazy.

- Byakuya is a widow –said Ukitake- his wife, Rukia's oldest sister Hisana, died years ago, of lung cáncer, leaving him with a deep sadness

- Eh? Your sister Rukia? But, weren't his sister?

- Not by blood, when mi sister was dying, she asked niisama to take care of my, since she was very depressed and have lots of guilt for leave me

- Leave you? With who? –the brunnete wasn't understanding anything

- You see, my oldest sister and I, were orphans and live in a very poor city district, since she couldn't take care of both of us, she leave me in a house to be raised while she went to look for a better future for both of us, but she always felt guilty, even when she meet niisama and when they got married, she wasn't happy during those five years. She was always looking for me to take me with her. That's why when she was dying, she asked him to find me and take care of me as the big brother she couldn't be as a big sister –ended Rukia leaving Tatsuki very surprised

- It took Byakuya an enture year to find her –said Ukitake- and when he did it, he adopted her in the Kuchiki family as his youngest sister and has been taking care of her since then. So as you can see, to us, and especially to him, Orihime is like a miracle for which we are very grateful

- I see… –said Tatsuki looking to the dance floor, as many of the other people there, seeing the one couple dancing in perfect harmony. In her mind all her alarms went off and she become very happy for her firend Orihime

End of Chapter 8

(*) In Japan, all the food it's put in the table at the same time, not like occident where is one at the time

Thanks for their reviews to: R3iga1004 and everybody for the 6 chapter

See you later


End file.
